


Retribution

by Krystallazuli



Series: Infinity [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystallazuli/pseuds/Krystallazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of my "Infinity" series. Thor discovers that Jane Foster has been kidnapped, and attempts to save her; an action that forces Loki to answer for his previous transgressions on Earth and Joutenheim. The search for the Infinity Stones continues, and with Katirya, they must face Thanos. The first two stories in this series are "Alliance" and "Exile".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is the third story in my Infinity Series. The first two, "Alliance" and "Exile" are available to read, and I recommend reading them prior to reading this story to understand everything.

Chapter 1: Shout

~œ~ Jane ~œ~ 

“DAMN!” Jane slammed her fist into the countertop, facing Darcy, Ian and Erik who had just returned from Asgard. “I cannot believe you guys still believe her!”

“Jane, calm down now,” Erik spoke soothingly. 

“Don’t Jane me,” Jane shouted back at him. “You guys are just too trusting.”

“Jane, I don’t know why you don’t like her, and it was a really pretty wedding,” Darcy added. 

“Oh,” Jane huffed, adding in a snarky voice, “A really pretty wedding. Seriously? Oh My God! You three are just… just…” she was at a loss for words. 

“Jane, I do not know why you are acting like this, but Katirya is a nice woman. What do you have against her?” Erik asked. 

“Seriously? I don’t believe you guys. For one, she has lied… repeatedly,” Jane held up her hand, starting to tick off each item, “Two, she wants those stupid stones. She has said as much. Three, she went to Asgard with the intent to marry either Thor or Loki… and guess what? She married Loki! Is that not enough?” She held three fingers aloft. “I could go on if you want.”

“Well, at least she didn’t marry Thor, he’s still available,” Darcy joked. 

“Darcy, this is no joke! I have just had it with you three. You believe every single word she says!” Jane stormed out of the room, slamming the door. 

Erik watched out the window, waiting for Jane to exit. She finally did, and he saw her turn to walk towards the local park. She was halfway down the block when a figure stepped out to join her. “Who is that?”

Darcy joined him at the window to look, “Looks like Director Fury from here.”

“Ah, yes. It does,” Erik agreed. 

Jane was practically stomping as she headed towards the park. Muttering under her breath with each step, ‘She’s perfect. Isn’t she great? How can they believe her?’

“Jane Foster!”

She stopped dead, looking up to see Nick Fury standing there. “Oh, it’s just you. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to anything.”

“I can see that,” Fury chuckled. “I need to talk to you, we need your help.”

“My help?” They’d reached the park she had been heading for. She chose a hiking trail, and started walking. 

Fury shortened his stride to match her steps. “Yes, I have a plan to capture Loki, and I need your help.”

“How can I help? I’m just a mortal. Ask her about that.”

“Her?” Fury asked. 

“Yeah, Loki’s wife, Katirya.” Jane blew out a breath. 

“He married her?” Fury asked. 

“Yes, the Royal Wedding was last Friday. Darcy just got back from it, why?”

“Oh, that was quick.”

“I’ll say. Anyways, how can I help?” Jane repeated her question. 

They had reached the street once again. A black car pulled up to the curb. “Come along with me, we’ll go to an office I have around here to talk.”

Jane shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Entering the car, she slid across the seat, leaving room for Fury. “So what can I do?”

Nodding towards the driver, Fury spoke, “We’ll talk when we get to my office. I have a proposition for you.”

They drove in silence for ten minutes, finally pulling up in front of a tall office building. Fury exited the car, then held out a hand to assist Jane. She stepped out, and stared up at the building. She wasn’t sure where she was, but then decided it didn’t matter. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D. worked in different ways. 

Entering the building, they rode the elevator to the top floor. As they exited the elevator, she noticed no one else was in the outer office. Fury seemed not to mind, walking straight to a conference room. Holding the door open, he indicated she was to enter. 

She walked in to find two men, men she did not know, sitting in the room already. She waited for Fury to introduce her, but he simply sat down. 

Shrugging, she followed his lead, and chose a seat. “So, how can I help you guys?”

“You already have by coming here,” one of the men seated at the table spoke. “We need you to help us get Thor.”

“Thor? I thought it was Loki you wanted?”

“Right, it is Loki we want, and that whore of his he married,” Fury growled, “but first we need Thor.”

Jane looked skeptically at them, even though they seemed intent on catching Loki and Katirya. “So what does Thor have to do with this?”

“We figured he’d come, and rescue you, if he thought you were in danger,” the man said. 

“So, I have to pretend to be captured?” Jane asked. 

“You won’t have to pretend,” the man replied quietly. 

“Who are you?” Jane asked, getting more concerned by the second. What had she gotten herself into?

“Does it matter?” The three men had risen now, moving around the table. 

Jane began to feel fear creep into her mind. She stood, backing up towards the door. “I’m going to go now.”

One man suddenly grabbed her. 

“Let me go! Who are you?”

“I’m Althanas,” the man standing in front of her finally said, “and that’s Hadriath holding you. My brother, Thanos, completes our small group.”

“But… Althanas is Katirya’s father,” Jane was trying to make sense of this. 

“No, actually I’m not her father,” Fury replied. 

Jane's eyes widened as Fury began to morph into a different person. He grew larger, almost ape-like in appearance, and his skin changed to a bluish hue. His lips grew larger, while his ears seemed to shrink. The clothes he had been wearing disappeared, and armor replaced it, covering a heavily muscled torso. His reddish eyes glowered at her.

“OH MY GOD! Let me GO!” Jane struggled to escape. 

“Sorry, but we need you,” Thanos gathered them together in the center of the room. 

“THOR!” Jane screamed as she started to disappear. 

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

“WHAT?” Thor bellowed. “Who allowed this to happen? How did someone get into the Vaults?”

“Thor, calm down,” Katirya stepped over to her brother-in-law.

The guard visibly cringed in front of them. 

“It’s just the gauntlet. It’s useless without the Stones,” Katirya went on. “I would almost bet it Thanos is behind this.”

“Thanos? But how did he get in here?” Thor glowered at the guard. 

“Considering the festivities of the past week…” Katirya glanced at Loki, grinning as she recalled all the ‘festivities’ she had been involved in, “he would only have to disguise himself as a guest, or he could have sent one of his minions to do it. Either way, who would think to look? I know I was a bit busy.”

Loki moved back to her side, pulling her close. “Just a bit?”

She grinned up at him, “Aye, just a tiny bit,” then her face sobered. “We do need to find that last Stone before he does. I know he needs the gauntlet, but I do not believe we do. Did Darcy say if she found anything before she left?”

“No, she did not. I suppose we could go down and ask her.”

The guard relaxed, hoping he was off the hook. Loki dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Can he do anything with the gauntlet?”

“Not without at least three of the Stones,” Katirya replied. She was about to go on, when a servant approached them. 

“My King, an emissary from Cartherion desires to speak with you immediately.”

Katirya groaned. 

“They are back,” Loki whispered in Katirya’s ear. “Are you ready for this?”

She nodded. “If I must. Couldn’t they wait?”

“Send them in.” Loki commanded. 

“Here?” The servant was surprised that the King planned to see the emissary in the Great Hall. 

“Why not?” Loki said. 

The servant left, returning shortly with the emissary. The man glared at Katirya, then focused on Loki. “The Cartherion Council demands that you relinquish the traitor Katirya to me immediately.”

Katirya burst out laughing. “They sent you? You can’t find your way out of the Council Chambers without a map. Where are Hadriath and my fa--, I mean, Althanas?”

The emissary ignored her, “An army has followed after me, and we will start a war if you refuse.”

“Oh, they sound serious,” Katirya said derisively. “But, I am sorry, I am not ready to return just at the moment. And I think even you realize how foolish a war with Asgard would be. Now, where are Hadriath and Althanas?”

The man bit his lip, refusing to answer her. “My lord? What is your answer?”

“She did ask you a question, where are the two men she has inquired about?” Loki finally spoke. 

“I am not here to answer her questions. I do not know what difference it makes where Lord Hadriath or Lord Althanas are.”

Katirya looked at Loki and Thor, “Something is up. Hadriath is head of the Council. This fool,” she jerked her thumb towards the emissary, “is just an underling, one of Hadriath’s, no less.”

“Why is it so important to know where these two men are?” Thor asked. 

“Remember, Althanas is the brother of Thanos. And we are now missing a gauntlet.” Katirya replied.

“We can always go ask Heimdall,” Thor commented. 

The emissary, realizing they would find out anyway, he finally answered. “They are on Earth.”

“Earth?” Katirya mused. “Then maybe my theory about the Aether was right. I wonder where Thanos is?”

Thor stared hard at Katirya.

“Jane!” Thor’s roar echoed throughout the Great Hall.


	2. Implosion

Chapter 2: Implosion

~œ~ Jane ~œ~ 

Jane woke up alone, in a dark room. She struggled to think how she had arrived here. As the memory flooded back, she took a deep breath, wondering where they had taken her. 

A small amount of light was streaming in from a tiny window on one wall. She sat up slowly, looking around her. There was absolutely nothing in the room except her. 

She slowly rose, and walked to the window. Looking out into the bright room, she could see nothing that would help to tell her where she was. There was no sign of the three men either. Sighing, she moved to a wall, and sat down to think. 

She sat for several minutes, straining to hear any sounds. Finally she could discern footsteps heading towards her. The door opened, and Thanos walked in. She skittered along the wall until she was stuck in the corner, trying to get as far away from him as possible. 

Thanos advanced on her, laughing at her attempts to move away from him. 

She lifted her chin defiantly. “What do you want? Why am I a prisoner?”

“You are not a prisoner, the door was open.” Thanos replied. 

Chagrined, she realized she hadn’t tried the door. Then it occurred to her that she had no clue where she was, so what would have been the use? “Where are we?”

“We are on Svartalfheim. You have been here before,” Thanos stared hard at her, trying to see if she remembered her previous visit. 

And she remembered…Thor and Loki had brought her here, to try to trick Malekith, and destroy the Aether. It hadn’t worked, as Malekith had still obtained the Aether, and Loki had died, or rather not died. That still confused her.

“Why are we here?” she finally asked. 

“The Aether. There are still remnants of it here, along with that still within you.”

“What? I still have it? I thought Malekith took it all,” she stared at her hands as if trying to ‘see’ the Aether, wondering if it were true. 

“No, he did not, and I have been able to use you to my advantage,” Thanos smiled cruelly. 

“Use me?” Jane looked at him, confused. 

“Ah, yes. I control the Aether. Did you not wonder at your irrational actions of late? Your hatred of Katirya?”

“No,” Jane was honest. She hadn’t realized she had been acting any differently. She simply thought she just hadn’t liked the woman. As she spoke, the door opened, and a woman entered. Jane’s eyes widened as she recognized Katirya. 

“What are you doing here?” She gasped, then came to the conclusion, “you have been working with them all along, haven’t you?”

“Of course, you idiot,” Katirya snarled. 

“But…but…” Jane stammered, “I thought you married Loki? Darcy was there; she saw it. How did you get here?”

Katirya stared at her a minute, then laughed, “It was a lovely wedding. Shame you missed it. Oh, and by the way, Loki doesn’t know I am here,” she smiled sweetly at Jane, “let’s keep it a secret, just between us girls.”

“I don’t like Loki, but I don’t hate him that much. It only proves I’ve been right all along. You’ve been after those stupid Stones all the time, but nobody believed me.”

Thanos held up the gauntlet. “And soon, I shall have all the Infinity Stones, with your help of course.”

“How am I going to help? I don’t have any of them, Katirya does.”

“I know, but you will bring Thor here, and then it will begin,” Thanos looked at her, laughing. 

“Thor? You are really confusing me. Who is it you want? Loki or Thor?” Jane asked, she recalled he had said he wanted Loki, back on Earth, when he had posed as Fury. 

“Both actually, so I can destroy them, and control Asgard, and thus the universe. But first, we must collect the few particles of Aether still remaining here. I need them, or more precisely, you need them.”

“Sorry, but I have no desire to find any more of that stuff. And you can have whatever I have.”

Thanos grabbed her hand, dragging her roughly to her feet. “You shall join me nonetheless.”

She felt herself being pulled along as they exited the building. She glanced back, seeing it was really a ruin, part of a city, long dead. Nothing lived here anymore; at least that was how it looked. She stumbled along as Thanos pulled her. Hadriath joined up with them as they left the deserted city. 

They reached a spot on an open plain. The ground was black, and the wind was whipping her hair around. She shivered, recognizing the spot. It was here they had faced Malekith, when Loki had pretended to betray Thor. 

Thanos released her arm, and she collapsed to the ground. She turned over to her knees, attempting to rise, only to find herself pushed back down to the ground. Looking up, she saw Althanas and Hadriath standing over her; Katirya was no longer with them. She searched the area, but found no sign of the woman. 

Where had Katirya gone, she wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted as the two men each grabbed an arm, hauling her to her feet. 

Thanos took the gauntlet, and raising it up, starting chanting some words. She couldn’t understand what he was saying, but it sounded foul… evil. 

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, she would find herself back in her own apartment with Darcy and Erik. And she would be waiting for Thor to visit her. She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks, tasting the saltiness as they rolled over her lips. 

The two men pulled Jane towards Thanos, as he continued to chant. Tiny red rocks seemed to float out of the black earth, moving towards the gauntlet. Swirling above it, they gathered into a small rotating cloud. Thanos grinned maniacally. 

She opened her eyes, seeing the Aether cloud. Screaming, she struggled to escape. The Aether floated towards her as Thanos held out his hand, the gauntlet upon it. She felt the Aether enter her body. It was only a small portion, not like the first time she had encountered it, but she still could feel the power of it. It flowed through her bloodstream, heating it up. She felt it course through her body, altering her state of mind as Thanos controlled it. 

“Now, you will bring Thor to me.” Thanos commanded. 

“Yes, my lord,” she replied, her eyes now black. She collapsed into unconsciousness. 

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

“What would they want with Jane?” Katirya asked. 

Loki shrugged, “I do not know. I would think they would take Darcy before they took Jane. She was the one who figured out where the Reality Stone was.”

“Jane is in trouble, I just know it!” Thor’s voice rose above the noise in the Great Hall. Many people turned to focus on the King and his party, startled at Thor’s loud reaction to the visitor. 

“Well,” the emissary’s voice broke into their discussion, “the Cartherion High Council still demands the return of Katirya. If you will just release her to me, I will escort her back to face the charges.”

Loki pulled Katirya closer to him, “Not without me.”

“Your presence is not required,” the emissary spoke in clipped tones. 

“Just… go away!” Katirya yelled at him. “No! Wait,” glancing at Loki, she sighed, “maybe I should return, and deal with them. What do you think?”

Loki lifted one eyebrow. “Deal with them? What is there to deal with? They want to charge you with treason it appears. What happens to traitors?”

“We kill them,” the emissary answered. 

“Splendid. They want to kill me. Well, they will have to deal with the Thirteen first, before they get to me,” Katirya replied. 

“And me,” Loki added. “So, do you want to go there?”

“Not really; I think we should find that last Stone first.”

“They have said they will attack Asgard,” Loki reminded her. 

Katirya laughed, then stared at the emissary.

The emissary clasped both hands to his head, closing his eyes tightly, “NO! You cannot read my mind!”

“Too late,” Katirya grinned as he opened his eyes. “There is a small army, maybe one hundred at most.”

“THAT is the force you brought to attack Asgard?” Loki laughed. “Fandral!” His shout rang out. 

Hearing his name, Fandral left the two ladies he had been speaking with, and crossed the hall to join them. “Yes, my King?”

“This, person…” Loki pointed to the emissary, “has brought a gigantic army of one hundred to attack our fine city. Do you think you could be troubled to squash them?”

“With pleasure!” Fandral smiled, bowing low. “And, I promise, ladies, I will return by evening,” he winked at the two ladies he had been conversing with. They waved back at him. 

“Oh, and take him with you,” Loki added, as an afterthought, pointing to the emissary. 

Fandral grabbed the emissary, who squirmed at first, then settled down to leave with the warrior when he saw Volstagg and Hogun join them. 

“There is one more thing I learned from him,” Katirya spoke, looking at Thor. “Thanos went with Althanas and Hadriath down to Earth. I think Thor is right, Jane is in trouble.”

“I must go at once, to rescue her,” Thor said. 

“Brother, wait. I think we need to find out more. Thanos is not your typical adversary,” Loki warned. 

“Loki is correct; I suggest we see if Heimdall can help. He can tell us if they are anywhere near Jane,” Katirya replied. 

Thor nodded, recognizing that this avenue was probably the best.

~∫ Thor ∫~

Heimdall looked at the group that had assembled at the BiFrost portal. Katirya’s brothers had joined the group, along with the Lady Sif. 

Thor spoke first, “Heimdall, can you see her?” 

Heimdall nodded, not needing to know who ‘her’ was. He gazed out into the stars, then frowned. “No… she was on Earth…”

“How about any of these, Thanos, Althanas or Hadriath?” Katirya asked before Thor could make any demands to dash off to save her. 

Heimdall concentrated, for several minutes. Thor began to pace as the wait lengthened. “They are on Svartalfheim, with someone else. Someone I do not recognize.”

“Svartalfheim?” Thor and Loki spoke simultaneously. 

The two brothers looked at each other, Thor spoke first. “The Aether. Katirya, you might be correct in your theory. But who is this other person they are with?”

“I cannot see into their mind. It is strange.” Heimdall replied. 

“Loki,” Greiwaldt spoke up, “the Mind Stone, if you will. I think Katirya might be able to use it.”

Loki handed the scepter to Katirya. 

Katirya looked at Heimdall, “May I?” She asked. 

He nodded, “Yes, any can see, if they open their mind.”

Katirya stepped up to stand next to him, gazing out into the space in front of them. She grew rigid, then lifted her head up, and gasped. Heimdall caught her before she collapsed. 

“What? What is it?” Loki took two long steps; reaching Heimdall, he held his arms out. Accepting Katirya into his arms, he saw her eyes flutter open. 

“I’m fine, you can set me down,” she protested.

“What happened?” Loki gently set her back on her feet, still keeping one arm around her waist. 

“The Aether. It is in the mind of the other person. There are pieces of Jane Foster there, but…” she swallowed as she looked at Thor, “she is not the same.”

“Is she dead? What do you mean?” Thor demanded. “Heimdall? Can you see this person Kiri speaks of?”

“The person is alive, and there are remnants of Jane Foster within their mind, but it is filled with hatred and evil,” the sentry replied. 

“I must go to save her,” Thor said, striding towards the portal. 

Heimdall spoke, “No, I cannot send you there.”

“Heimdall! Why not? I demand it!” Thor roared, his concern for Jane Foster clear. 

Katirya shook her head. “It is too late, Thanos has done his damage. Even if we can find her, I do not know if it is possible to reverse the damage that has been done. She has been consumed by the evil of Thanos. Greiwaldt?” she appealed to her mentor. 

Greiwaldt shrugged. “I do not know. Perhaps with the six Stones, we might be able to save her, but I am not well versed in the lore of the Stones. The one who knows them best is Thanos.”

Thor began to pace around the chamber, swinging Mjölnir randomly, barely missing destroying objects. 

“Thor,” Loki spoke sternly, “you need to calm down, think this through rationally. We need a plan before we try to find Jane and see if we can save her.”

“Calmly?” Thor bellowed. “I can’t think calmly. Thanos has taken Jane Foster and destroyed her!”

“We don’t know that for certain. We might be able to save her still,” Katirya looked around at everyone. “We must find the Time Stone, it is the last Stone. With it, perhaps, I can reverse time and…”

“You can save her!” Thor completed the sentence. 

Katirya shook her head, “I do not know. I do not know if I even possess the power to do so. I have been able to use the Stones we have found so far, but to use all of them? At once? And I would need the Aether. First we must find the Time Stone, then we can confront Thanos. But I do know that Jane Foster, or the person with Thanos who was Jane, possesses some of the Aether. It might be enough, unless we can convince my real father to give it to me.”

“Katirya, you are just beginning to realize your powers. Your marriage to Loki has helped to build your confidence. You are stronger than you realize,” Greiwaldt spoke quietly. “But there is one obstacle, isn’t there?”

Katirya nodded, “Yes, it… “ she looked quickly to Loki, “it was something I wanted to share with you before telling everyone, but I am pregnant.”


	3. Extant

Chapter 3: Extant

~§~ Lady Sif ~§~

“Pregnant?” Everyone in the chamber uttered the single word. 

Katirya smiled, looking down at her feet. “Yes, I am.”

“Well, that was quick,” Thor teased his brother. 

Loki grinned broadly, looking rather bemused. 

“This changes much. There is no way you can be traipsing about the universe trying to find the sixth Stone,” Loki spoke softly to Katirya. 

“But, we have to find it. I will be fine,” Katirya tried to reassure Loki, “First, though, we need to decide what to do. We cannot simply hare off, trying to find the Stone.”

“And Jane, we must find Jane,” Thor added. “I cannot leave her in Thanos’ hands.”

“No, we cannot,” Katirya agreed. “Let us return to the city, and decide what our course of action shall be.” She turned to her brother. “How did you know?”

Greiwaldt laughed, “When you read the Cartherion emissary’s mind, you dropped your guard for a moment. I could sense the presence of your…” he paused, then finally said, “child.”

“Since you’ve already let everyone know, you might as well finish,” Katirya grinned at him, then looked up at Loki, “our son.”

“Son? We’re having a son?” Loki looked even more astounded, still not quite certain he had heard correctly.

“Yes, our son,” Katirya repeated as the party began to file out, heading back to the city. 

Sif hung back, waiting for a chance to speak to her brother. 

When everyone had finally left, she spoke up. “Does Katirya see things like you do?”

Heimdall nodded. “Yes, anyone can see these things, if they desire. Some are better than others. She is the daughter of an Elder of the Universe. Her powers are strong. Stronger, I think, than even she knows.”

“Jane Foster, is she…” Sif hesitated, “dead?”

“Her body is alive, her mind…” Heimdall considered his next words carefully. “I do not know if even the powers of all the Stones can save her.”

“She is… was, my rival, though I would not wish a fate such as this upon her,” Sif said. 

“I know that. You are honorable.”

“Katirya? Can you discern her intentions?” Sif asked, knowing her brother was capable of seeing many things, she wondered if he could see this.

“No, her mind is closed to me. We can only hope she intends to be as honorable as my sister is,” he smiled fondly at Sif. 

Knowing she had to be satisfied with that, Sif took her leave of Heimdall, quickly catching up to the others. Thor glanced at her, curious as to why she had remained behind, but elected not to ask her. 

•£• Loki •£•

The group had just reentered the city when the Warriors Three joined them. Fandral was grinning broadly. 

“The Cartherions?” Thor asked. 

“They have been properly spanked, and sent home to their mothers to have their diapers changed,” Fandral replied happily, dusting his hands to indicate the simplicity of the battle. 

At the mention of diapers, Katirya giggled. “Interesting choice of words, Fandral.”

“Well, it was a rout; hardly worth the time. The hundred or so that they sent were poorly armed, and seemed to lack direction. Acted like babes being sent to battle.”

Katirya frowned. “Really? That does not sound right. What is going on there?” She sighed, “I think I need to go there soon.”

“Aye, you do, lass,” Sean spoke up. He still had an Irish brogue, leftover from his extended stay upon Earth, “but I do not know if this is the right time. It might need to wait a bit.”

“I don’t know. What has Thanos stirred up there? Perhaps there might be a clue as to what he intends. Why did he take Jane Foster in the first place?” Katirya argued back. 

“Perhaps a quick visit might be worth the time. I would be happy to accompany you, if that is what is decided,” Sif offered. 

“Let us sit down and discuss this,” Loki gestured towards one of the many pubs that were found on the main level. As they entered, he was quick to note that several tables inside were filled, but he spied an empty table back in the corner; he led the way towards it. 

“Perhaps we should send for dinner?” Volstagg said. “I am a bit hungry after that little battle.”

“You are always hungry,” Sif teased him.

“Well, battle is work, need to keep my energy up,” Volstagg shot back. 

As they sat down, one of the servants approached, “I can see if dinner is ready,” she offered, having overheard Volstagg, “in the meantime, would you care for something to drink?”

“Ale, please,” Loki ordered. As she left to see to the meal, he asked the group, “So, what exactly do we know about Thanos?”

“Well, he’s not a nice guy,” Fandral offered.

Sif groaned, “Really? Is that the best you can come up with? On a more serious note, we do believe he has the gauntlet, right?” When everyone nodded, she went on, “and even if he doesn’t, he has Jane Foster.”

“Why Jane Foster?” Hogun chimed in. 

“That is what we don’t understand,” Thor replied, “and we believe he has some of the Aether, or knows where some is. The fact they went to Svartalfheim points to this conclusion. It might be why he wanted Jane. She did once possess the Aether.” 

“I believe the two are connected somehow. It does lend credence to my theory that Jane still has some of the Aether, that Malekith did not extract all of it from her. On another note, he wants to marry me,” Katirya chimed in, “but that is not happening.”

“He is powerful, I know that from personal experience. He is very manipulative. So he is probably trying to make us do something, fall into his plans. What would he want us to do?” Loki considered these thoughts, then added, “Thor, I think he intended for you to try to find Jane. He knows your connection to her. You must be very careful if you do try.”

“Agreed,” Thor nodded, “it does make some sense. I wonder what Darcy or Erik know of Jane’s whereabouts, or how she got there? That might be a place to start.”

“That might be a safer place to begin your search, rather than heading directly to Svartalfheim. I think we can all agree to stay away from Svartalfheim as long as Thanos is there,” Loki said. “Kiri, do you want to go to Cartherion? If you think it might help, we can go there.”

“I do. I think we need to turn that Council upside down,” Katirya spoke up. 

“Then let us split into two groups. One can travel to Earth, while another goes to Cartherion. Agreed?” Loki looked around, as everyone nodded their assent. 

“I shall lead the group to Earth,” Thor volunteered. “Hogun and Volstagg can accompany me, while Sif and Fandral go with you to Cartherion.”

“And my brothers can join our party to Cartherion,” Katirya added. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Loki spoke just as their meal arrived. “I suggest we eat before we depart, or we shall have to deal with a hungry Volstagg.”

~∫ Thor ∫~

Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun arrived on the balcony outside Jane’s apartment in the early evening hours. The place was dark. They pounded on the door, peering through the windows, but saw nothing. 

“Where do you think they went?” Hogun asked.

Thor shrugged, “I do not know.”

“Thor!” A female voice shouted from below. 

Thor peered over the edge of the balcony, spotting Darcy down on the sidewalk. Ian and Erik were with her. He waved at her. 

“Wait there! We’ll be right up!” The trio disappeared into the building. Lights suddenly came on within the apartment, and the door was opened.

Thor and the others filed in. “Do you know what has happened to Jane?” Thor asked the instant they were inside. 

“No, I was about to ask you the same thing. Can’t that one guy see people?”

“Heimdall, and yes he can. He believes she was taken to Svartalfheim by Thanos, but how did she meet up with him?” Thor replied anxiously.

“Smartville?” Darcy looked confused, “where is that?”

“Svartalfheim is where the black, or dark elves of Norse mythology live,” Erik replied, “so that is where Malekith was from, correct?”

Thor nodded, “Yes, that was his home planet. Thanos seems to have taken Jane there. Kiri thinks there is some connection with the Aether. But how did Jane meet Thanos?”

“I dunno, last I saw her,” Darcy moved over to the window and pointed down at the street, “she was down there, and Director Fury showed up. The two started walking towards the park. I’ve called S.H.I.E.L.D., but he hasn’t called me back.”

“What is this shield?” Volstagg asked. 

“It’s a group, they have all kinds of secret weapons, and crazy flying machines. I don’t really know what they do,” Darcy replied, “but they are super secret.”

“We need to find Director Fury. Can you call them again? Maybe they will answer?” Thor asked. 

Darcy pulled out her cell phone, “I can try, but maybe they’ll talk to you.” She dialed the number, and put it on speaker while it was ringing. 

Finally, a computer voice answered. “Thank you for calling S.H.I.E.L.D. We are currently experiencing high volumes of calls, but yours will be answered by the next available agent. If you would like to leave a voice mail, please press one, otherwise, hold for the next available agent. The wait time is approximately thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes!” Thor grabbed the phone and shouted into it. “I need to talk to Fury. This is Thor!”

A click suddenly sounded, and a male voice came on, “Why didn’t you say so in the first place. Thor, where are you?” 

“Fury? Is this you?” Thor asked. 

“Of course, now where are you, and why are you calling? Is Loki with you? I have…”

“No,” Thor cut him off, “my brother is not with me. Where is Jane?”

“Jane?” 

“Yes, Jane. You met her this afternoon and went walking with her,” Darcy spoke up. 

“I’ve been in D.C. all day, I haven’t seen Jane since Ireland.” Fury’s voice sounded confused. 

“No, I saw you, down on the street this morning. You met up with Jane and started walking to the park,” Darcy insisted.

“You must have gotten me confused with someone else. I’ve not been in New York for at least a week. Listen, we need to talk.”

“Yes, I need to find out what you did with Jane!” Thor shouted into the phone

“I did not do anything with Jane,” Fury replied. “Darcy, you’re saying you saw Jane with someone you thought was me, correct?”

“Yeah, sure looked like you.” Darcy confirmed. 

“Who else could it be?” Fury asked. 

Thor thought for a moment before replying, “Thanos, it had to be Thanos, as that is who she is with right now. He could easily have disguised himself as Fury.”

“So, you’re saying Jane left with this dude, who looked like me, and went where?” Fury asked, his voice starting to rise in pitch. 

“She must have, since she isn’t here, but is there.” Darcy answered.

“Where is there?” Fury asked.

“Smartvillehelm,” Darcy tried to pronounce the name, managing to butcher it even worse, “some place where the dark elves live; you remember them from Greenwich, right? Tried to destroy the world?”

“So, you’re saying she is in this dark elf world? How the hell did she get there? Did Loki have anything to do with this?” Fury was shouting now. 

“My brother did nothing,” Thor replied, “this time, anyway.”

“So you say, but who is this Thanos? Is he bad or good?” Fury sounded confused.

“Bad; very, very bad,” Thor explained. 

“Like, how bad? Loki bad?” Fury tried to compare him to one he knew. 

“Worse,” Thor confirmed. 

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be there in less than an hour.” Fury hung up. 

Darcy stared at the phone for a second before pushing a few buttons. Jane’s voice came over the speaker now, “Hello, I’m sorry, but I’m not able to answer your call right now. Please leave a brief message, including your phone number, and I’ll return your call as soon as possible.”

“Jane! Where are you?” Darcy shouted into the phone, then disconnected it. 

The door to the apartment opened, and Jane walked in. “I’m right here, why?”


	4. Aberration

Chapter 4: Aberration 

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

Katirya stared at her city of her homeland. She had dressed in clothes that proclaimed both her marriage to the King of Asgard, and her Cartherion heritage. The dark blue-black cloak was clasped at her neck, thrown back over her shoulders. Her hair was worn long again, only this time a mixture of emeralds were twined through the small braids in her hair. Her leather bodice, and long skirt were black, accented with emerald green and gold embroidery. She wore the ornate gold belt that she had worn when she first arrived in Asgard; the ancient runes upon it were of Cartherion origin. Upon her brow the emerald tiara, the bride gift of Loki, had replaced the one with the Cronuth stone. This time, however, she was armed with a light sword along with her small dagger. 

She glanced at the others in the party, and started to laugh. 

Sif took a quick look to see what has caused her amusement. She discovered that there were now three elderly men traveling with them, and just her and Katirya were sporting any weapons. Loki had changed into an elderly man, and along with Sean and Greiwaldt, hobbled along with a cane for support. Fandral had managed to secrete his weapon, she had no clue how, but he looked more like a fop than a warrior. 

“Good job, gentlemen. We shall certainly have them trembling in their boots,” Katirya said, her voice full of amusement. 

“Do you have all the Stones?” Loki asked. 

Katirya patted a small bag attached to her belt, nodding. They had removed the Mind Stone from the scepter, making it easier to travel with. She led the way towards the gates, pausing to close her eyes slightly, recalling her flight from the city; fear for her life had driven her from her homeland. She had watched her mother murdered in front of her eyes. She knew far more now than she had then; she knew the whole scene had been orchestrated in an attempt to get her to marry Thanos. She shuddered slightly, then felt a comforting arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close. She looked up into the face of her new husband, and smiled. Confidence flowing from him brought her the courage she needed. 

Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to enter, heading directly for the Council chambers. 

Two guards stood at the doors to the chambers, barring the entrance. “I am sorry, but the High Council is in session. No one is to enter, on the express orders of Queen Katirya,” one guard spoke up, staring at the group in front of him.

Katirya looked at him with amusement. “Really? Then, since I AM Queen Katirya, I give myself permission to enter. Now, if you will please stand aside…”

The guard’s eyes narrowed as he inspected Katirya, “You are not the queen.”

One of the Thirteen appeared, and with no effort, moved the guard to one side, while another held the second guard, allowing access to the doors. Katirya swept past, pushing open the doors allowing them to slam into the walls. 

“They do come in handy occasionally,” Loki commented. 

“VERY occasionally,” Katirya replied, as she led into the Council room, “more of a nuisance if you ask me.”

Loki stood just inside the door, motioning to the others to wait with him, allowing Katirya to proceed forward alone. 

All heads turned towards the disturbance at the door. “Who are you?” a shrill voice asked. The speaker, a woman, was seated at a throne at the head of a large table. Thirteen other men and women ranged around the table, clearly the representatives of each of the ruling families. A group of thirteen hooded and cloaked individuals stood ranged behind the speaker.

Several began to titter as they observed the party that accompanied Katirya. Seeing that only the two women were armed, they considered the group an amusement rather than a threat. 

Katirya had crossed half the distance to the table when the Thirteen materialized, providing a menacing counterpoint to the rest of the party. Each one was cloaked in black. They appeared to float above the ground as they followed Katirya. 

“Hi, sis. Good to see you too,” Katirya spoke as she advanced on the Council.

“Sis?” The woman stood up. “Who do you think you are? And what is this rabble you bring in with you?”

Katirya had reached the table, stopping just short of it. The Thirteen stood quietly behind her. “Well, I am Katirya, and someone here has been demanding I return, so here I am,” with a flourish of her arms, Katirya mockingly bowed towards her sister. “Now, who do you think you are?” 

“I AM Katirya, Queen of Cartherion. I am the supreme ruler because I control both the Cronuth Stone AND the Thirteen,” the woman announced imperiously. 

“Really?” Katirya spoke sarcastically, staring at the group assembled behind her sister. “Is that what you call the Thirteen?”

Kyrath blustered, “Yes, they are the Thirteen. What nerve of you to suggest otherwise. I command them. This rabble you bring along with are just an illusion. You were always known for your tricks. And who are these pathetic people who accompany you?”

Katirya turned back to face her party. “Ah, yes. Well, I am sure you know Micarian, your brother, and my half-brother.”

“Of course I know Mica! How stupid do you think I am?” Kyrath snapped back. 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Katirya quipped, noticing that Kyrath was no longer questioning her identity. 

“So who are the rest of your wretched group?” Kyrath ignored the snide remark. “And what do you mean by ‘half-brother’? Mica is our brother.”

“Ah, well, it seems I have a different father. Sean and Greiwaldt are two of my other half-brothers,” Katirya introduced them, then pointed to Sif and Fandral, “and the Lady Sif and Fandral of Asgard.”

“And who is that old man?” Kyrath pointed towards Loki. 

“Ah, him,” Katirya looked at Loki, asking with her gaze if she ought to reveal his true identity. Loki nodded back subtly. “That is my husband.”

“HUSBAND!” Kyrath practically screamed, “you are to marry Thanos, not … not…” she sputtered, “an old man. How disgusting!”

Katirya laughed. “Actually, I prefer marriage to the old man rather than a purple ape.”

“I cannot believe you would stoop so low, to marry someone like… like,” Kyrath spit the words out, “that. He’s OLD, and ugly.”

“Well… I suppose he is rather old,” Katirya’s eyes danced with amusement as she spoke. She caught a glimpse of Loki’s flashing eyes as she said it, knowing she would have to pay for that comment, but it had been worth it.

“Speaking of husbands, what has happened to Mythean, my husband? He left with you.” 

“Oh, him?” Katirya glanced at the Thirteen, then pointed to one, “he’s right there.”

“That’s just one of your illusions! Where is my husband? Where is Mythean?” Kyrath shrieked. 

“Sorry, they are not illusions, sister. They are the Thirteen. They answer to me, and Mythean earned the right to become one when he tried to kill me.”

“Mythean would never do anything like that. He was just to report back as to what you were doing. And I am the one who commands the Thirteen,” Kyrath pointed to the group behind her. “See?”

“You command the Thirteen?” Katirya asked her once again. 

“Yes, and they will destroy your silly little group,” Kyrath snapped her fingers, “just like that, so you had better stop being so annoying.”

Katirya threw back her head, and laughed. “Have at it, Kyrath! These are the Thirteen,” she waved at the Thirteen ranged behind her. “Good luck getting them to obey you. Oh… and where exactly is the Cronuth Stone?” She peered at her sister. 

“I have it right here,” she motioned to one of her attendants, who produced a pale blue stone. “See?” She held it up for all to see. “And if you do not leave at once, I shall command the Thirteen to remove you forever.”

“Good luck with that,” Loki spoke up finally. “Honestly, you don’t want to get her mad. She has a bit of a temper.”

Katirya shot him a grin, then glanced at Kyrath’s stone, “That’s the Cronuth? Really? Does it do anything other than look pretty?”

“Well, you certainly don’t have it,” Kyrath shot back; having noticed the tiara that her sister was wearing did not have the Stone in it.

Katirya simply smiled back, “I have it, trust me.”

“Trust you? When you claim to have murdered my husband?” Kyrath looked disgusted. 

“What ever,” Katirya was getting annoyed with trying to deal with her sister. They had never been close, and now they were worlds apart. “Where are Althanas, and Hadriath? Why did they go to Earth?”

Kyrath’s face paled, “How did you know?”

“Do you really think I have no powers?” Katirya asked. “None of you have bothered to hide your thoughts.”

“You are a simpleton, always were. Mother kept you hidden in the country because you were such an embarrassment to the family. Then you went and pretended to control the Cronuth Stone during the testing…” Kyrath started to blurt out what she thought was the truth, “but you were such a fool. Father managed to send thirteen people along with you when you fled, and they reported back to us what you were doing. You just thought they were the Thirteen. These are the Thirteen,” her hand swept behind her to her group. 

“So, now I am a simpleton? If that is the case, then these ‘illusions’ of mine certainly won’t stop your, um… friends,” Katirya crossed her arms in front of her, looking with pure delight at her sister’s discomfort. She tapped her toe in impatience, “Well, I am waiting… for your ‘Thirteen’ to remove me.”

Kyrath waved her arms, shouting a command to her group. “Get them!” Kyrath’s minions moved towards Katirya, causing Katirya’s Thirteen to disappear. 

“HA!” Kyrath crowed. “See, she is an powerless! I told you! Now get rid of her.”

Katirya stood patiently, waiting for the group to reach her. As they did, she raised her hands; light flashed and Kyrath’s thirteen went flying through the air, crashing into the walls. 

Katirya placed her hands on her hips. “Next?”

“You witch!” Kyrath screamed, racing towards Katirya, her arms flailing. She was about two feet from Katirya when she suddenly joined the others along the wall. 

“Now, if you would please quit pretending to be me, I find it unsettling to see you thus.” Katirya moved to stand over her sister. “Quit with this illusion, and you did not even manage to do it very well, you’re too tall for one thing.”

Loki compared the two women. They were very similar in appearance, although the one who claimed to be the queen, was much taller than his wife. He could see how others might mistake one for the other, until you watched them. Katirya, the real one, exuded power. He realized now, that was one of the features that had attracted him to her. And her confidence had grown, just as her brother had mentioned. He did not envy Kyrath. 

Kyrath looks began to shift. The woman that finally lay before Katirya was a completely different woman now. The long, black hair was now a nut-brown color, and her figure was leaner, more angular than Katirya’s. It was particularly obvious in her face, as the features were sharper, and less pleasing to the eye. Her eyes had changed to brown, and were narrowed into slits as she glared at her sister. 

“Are you happy now?” Kyrath wailed. 

“No, I still need to know why Althanas and Hadriath went to Earth.”

Kyrath struggled to stand up; Loki walked up, offering her his hand. She sneered at him, “I don’t need your help, old man. You need all your strength to deal with your wife…” her eyes widened and she suddenly gasped as Loki returned to his true form. “Oh… my…” Kyrath’s voice expressed her appreciation of the real Loki. 

“I wouldn’t get him mad if I were you,” Katirya smirked, “he has a bit of a temper.”

“Really? The two of you must make a great couple then, but he is gorgeous,” Kyrath purred. “If you ever get tired of him…”

“So… Althanas and Hadr…” Katirya cut off her sentence, her face paling as she caught a sudden thought from one of the Council members. She focused on him for a moment, “THOR! It’s Thor they are after! He is in trouble.”

~∫ Thor ∫~

“Jane! You’re okay!” Thor rushed to embrace her. 

Jane looked up at him, confused. “Of course I’m okay. I just went for a walk, what’s the problem?”

“Do you know what time it is?” Darcy demanded. 

Jane looked up at the clock on the wall, “It’s eleven o’clock, why?”

“You’ve been gone for, like, seven hours! You were, like, all mad and everything. Going on about Katirya, and then you just… took off. I saw you meet up with a guy down there,” Darcy pointed towards the street. “It looked like Fury, but he said it wasn’t.”

“I didn’t see Director Fury; in fact, I haven’t seen anyone, except a few bums in the park. I’m sorry I got all upset, but I know I am right about Katirya,” Jane suddenly looked confused, “I… “

There was a knock on the door. As Erik opened it, Katirya entered the room; a tiny smile flitted across her lips. 

“Kiri?” Thor was surprised to see her here. “I thought you and Loki went to Cartherion.”

Katirya stared hard at Thor before speaking, “Thor! It’s Loki! They’ve taken him.”

“Who has taken him?”

“Thanos. I came here straight away, I need your help to save him,” Katirya began to cry. “They were waiting for us when we arrived in Cartherion. I barely escaped. He has Sif and Fandral too. I fear he will harm them if we do not hurry!”

Jane blinked, staring at Katirya for a full minute before she started to shriek, “Oh my god! You! You, witch! You are lying! I saw you with Thanos; you are working with him! Just like I said all along. You are trying to get all the stones! She is evil! Bad! We must destroy her! Thor!”

“Jane?” Thor looked at Jane as she screamed like a madwoman, “are you okay?” 

Jane stopped her screaming, shaking her head, “I’m fine,” Jane spoke rationally, suddenly very calm, “what are you talking about?” 

Thor looked strangely at Jane. “You were just screaming at Katirya, about the Stones.”

“Oh, those silly stones,” Jane smiled. “Do we really have to talk about them? And I wasn’t really screaming, was I?”

“We must hurry!” Katirya beseeched Thor, grabbing his full attention with a pull on his arm.

“Where are we going?” Thor raised his hammer, and was about to call for Heimdall when Katirya stopped him. 

“No, I can take us there. We mustn’t let anyone know where we are going. They might follow us,” Katirya moved closer to him, grabbing his arm. “Jane! Come here. You must come too!” She beckoned to the other woman. 

Jane walked over, grabbing Thor’s other arm. In an instant, they were gone. 

Darcy stared at the spot where they had been standing. “Something doesn’t seem right.”

“What do you mean?” Erik asked. 

“I don’t know, but something isn’t right. Jane was just,” Darcy paused, “not herself.”


	5. Distortion

Chapter 5: Distortion

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

“I’ll be back,” Katirya shouted at her sister and the stunned members of the Council. She was surprised that the Council had sat quietly through the whole exchange, finally deciding that they probably didn’t know what to do, what with Hadriath gone. She knew Hadriath pretty much controlled the Council. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone. Loki, can Heimdall just move us to where Thor went?”

“No, we’d have to go back to Asgard first,” Loki replied, sensing the urgency in her voice. 

She pulled out the Tesseract, “Everyone, get closer. We’re going for a ride.”

“Not without me!” Kyrath dashed over, and clung to Loki, just as the group dissolved from the Council chambers on Cartherion and reappeared on the balcony of Jane’s apartment. 

“Kyrath?” Katirya stared at her sister. “Was that necessary?”

“I’m going to be in on this. I know what it is you’re up to, even if no one else does.”

“Really? That’s rather surprising,” Katirya replied, a sarcastic edge to her voice.

Loki disentangled himself from Kyrath, then ran into the apartment. “Where’s Thor?”

Darcy jumped. “What? Thor just went to rescue you… how did you get here?” Then she spotted Katirya behind him. “Thor and Jane went with you,” pointing to Katirya, “to save you,” looking at Loki. “But if you are both here… I don’t get it.”

“Save Loki?” Katirya was confused, “but… Loki was with me, on Cartherion.”

“No, you were just here, like, five minutes ago, right Erik?” Darcy replied. “First Thor arrived, looking for Jane. So we called Director Fury, and he finally, like, answered the phone when he heard Thor’s voice. Then Jane showed up, acting all weird like…” 

A sudden pounding on the door interrupted Darcy’s explanation. 

“That must be Director Fury, he told Jane to wait right here, but she took off with Thor,” Darcy went to answer the door, “this is going to be interesting…”

She had barely cracked the door, when it was roughly shoved open, causing her to stumble backwards, crashing into Fandral. “Sorry.”

“YOU!” Fury’s voice cracked with rage as he spotted Loki and Katirya in the room. “You two have a lot to answer for, starting with sabotaging a few helijets.”

Loki simply rolled his eyes, staring at the S.H.I.E.L.D. director with a hint of amusement on his face. 

“Can you hold that thought for a few minutes?” Katirya asked, then returned her attention to Darcy. “Start over again, tell us everything you remember. When did Jane start acting weird?”

“Okay, it all started this morning, but if you ask me, she’s been acting weird ever since we met you. She, like, just hates you,” Darcy shrugged, then continued, “anyways, this morning, she was going on and on about you, and she got all mad at us so she left to go for a walk. We watched her head towards the park, and then Director Fury showed up.”

“I was not there! I keep telling you people that. I’ve been at headquarters all day trying to explain how a bunch of Asgardians managed to uncloak our cloaking device, steal a helijet, and then disappear, among other things,” he glared at Katirya and Loki as he spoke.

“Well, it sure looked like you, and Jane acted like she knew you,” Darcy said. 

“So this person looked like Fury from up here? But you did not actually see him up close, right?” Katirya questioned Darcy. 

“No, we didn’t go down, at least not right away. We figured she’d be okay. How were we to know she would be gone for, like, hours?” Darcy huffed. “And then Thor showed up, looking for Jane. That was when we went looking for her. We came back and he was here. So we called you,” she pointed to Fury, “and you finally answered, and then Jane showed up.”

“Did Jane say anything about where she had been?” Loki asked. 

“Sure, said she’d just been in the park and had never even seen Fury.” Darcy shook her head. “I don’t get it because we saw her with someone that looked like him. She got all weird when Katirya showed up asking for help to save Loki, but I guess it wasn’t you, was it?” she asked Katirya. 

“No, I’ve been in Cartherion trying to resolve their issues. I sensed Thor was in trouble.”

“You couldn’t sense a fly crawling on your head, you idiot!” Kyrath shouted. 

“Who is that?” Fury asked, staring at Kyrath. 

“My sister, or rather, half-sister,” Katirya responded. “She came along for the ride, claims she knows what I am up to. Darcy, what do you mean Jane was acting weird when she came back from her ‘walk’?”

“At first, she was more or less normal, but then she started screaming at you like a maniac. Finally, it was like someone, like, switched a switch or something; she got all calm. Then they left. You, or the not-you you, said you could take them to where Thanos was holding Loki,” Darcy finished, a confused look upon her face. 

“Well, that was helpful,” Kyrath said sarcastically. “Which you are you? Have you managed to figure out how to be in two places at once? Wouldn’t put it past you.”

“The me that wasn’t me was most likely Thanos,” Katirya finally deduced from the conversation, ignoring her sister’s comment. “We know Jane was on Svartalfheim, with Thanos. That was probably who you saw down there,” she pointed out the window to where Darcy had indicated they had seen the meet-up. 

“That was Thanos?” Darcy asked. “And why did he pick Jane anyways?”

“It truly does appear that there were some remnants of the Aether on Svartalfheim, and that Jane still retained some of them. That explains her initial reaction to Katirya. It would also make sense that Thanos was able to control her using the Aether. I’m guessing he used her to collect the leftovers,” Loki answered the question, his face sober, “and he is the one who destroyed her mind.”

“Destroyed her mind?” Darcy’s shocked face reflected her feelings. 

Katirya nodded. “Yes, both Heimdall and I were able to see that. There is little left of the real Jane Foster. Thanos has taken over her mind almost completely.”

“Oh my god! We’ve got to do something! Can’t you save her?” Darcy panicked. 

“I do not know,” Katirya replied. “I can try, but first we have to find them.”

“Where would they go? Back to Svartalfheim?” Loki asked. 

“I don’t know,” Katirya admitted. “We need to go back to Heimdall’s window on the universe. He might already know where they are. We have to find them first.”

“No way are you going without me!” Darcy exclaimed, running over to cling to Loki. 

Loki lifted one eyebrow, an amused smile breaking through his concern, “It would seem that I am what they call a chick magnet. Coming, Kyrath?” 

Kyrath simply nodded, demonstrating no desire to remain on Earth. 

Katirya chuckled, enjoying the moment of levity. “Just don’t let it go to your head.”

“You’re not going anywhere WITHOUT me!” Fury shouted. 

“Great,” Loki commented acerbically, glancing at the others in the room, “anyone else before we call Heimdall to fetch us?” 

Erik considered the question, then spoke up. “Ian and I can remain down here, in case Jane shows up. Is there any way we can get in contact with you if you need us?” 

“Heimdall can see you. He knows what is going on. When we get back, we’ll alert him to keep checking in,” Loki said. “Now that we’ve all decided who is going, although what good you will be, Mr. Fury, I do not know…”

“You’re just not getting out of my sight this time until I get retribution. You’ve destroyed New York on one visit, then sabotaged my helijets on another.”

“If that is your only problem, why didn’t you say so?” Loki replied, making a sweeping gesture with his arm, “I can fix that, but not right now. So if you will excuse us…. Heimdall!”

Fury found himself left behind as the rest of the travelers disappeared in a rainbow arc. “Damn!” He pounded his fist into his palm. 

“He is rather tricky,” Erik commented.

~∫ Thor ∫~

Thor felt strangely unsubstantial as they traveled, almost as if his body had been turned to rubber, but he put it down to the method Katirya was using to transport them. He vaguely thought he ought to ask her about it when they arrived. He wished he had asked more questions before they left, like where they were going, for example, but his concern for his brother had overridden all other thoughts. 

Their arrival was not pleasant, at least for him. He crashed to the ground heavily, rolling several times. He came to an abrupt stop to find himself encircled by armed guards. 

“What manner of greeting is this? I have come to help.” He tried to rise up, only to find himself forced to the ground. He felt weak, powerless. He reached out for Mjölnir, only to find one of the guards had taken it, placing it out of his reach. He stretched his fingers, calling it in his mind, but it sat unmoving. 

“What is wrong?” He shouted in frustration. 

“Nothing is wrong,” Katirya said, as her form dissolving, then reforming as Thanos, “I just needed you. Put him in the cell for now,” he ordered the guards. 

Helplessly, Thor felt his body being lifted off the ground, only to be tossed into a tiny cell. The door was slammed shut; a click indicated a lock had been set. He tried to rise, but found he could not move. 

“What magic is this?” He spoke out loud, though he figured no one could hear him. 

He waited for what seemed like hours, trying every so often to move, but still unable to do anything. It was worse than when his father, Odin, had sent him to Earth. At least then he could walk. 

Finally, the door to his cell opened. Thanos appeared in the doorway, with Jane behind him. 

Thor was delighted to see her. “Jane! Are you all right?”

She ignored him, looking at Thanos. “Who is he? Why is he here?”

Thanos threw back his head, laughing. “She has forgotten you already. I am so sorry, Thor.”

“What magic is this? What have you done to me? What have you done to Jane?” Thor fired the questions at Thanos. 

“Ah,” Thanos sighed, “so many questions, and right now we have so much time while we wait. So… the answer for both the first and second question, a friend shared the secret of Odin Force. I used it on you. You have no powers, and I added an extra touch: as you have no doubt noticed you are unable to move.”

Thor wriggled slightly in an attempt to prove him wrong. 

“Oh, my. You look like a fish out of water, poor thing… shall I throw you back?” Thanos sneered. Moving closer he put his face just inches away from Thor’s. “As for Jane, she has been most useful.”

“You will let her go!” Thor raged. 

“Ha! And who is going to make me? You?” Thanos laughed again, spittle spraying out of his mouth and landing on Thor’s face. “You cannot even move!”

“What do you want of me?” Thor glared at Thanos. 

“Oh, I don’t want anything from you. You are my bait. I expect Loki to eventually find us.” Thanos straightened up, moving to stand over Thor exultantly. 

“What do you want from Loki?” Thor was slightly confused, uncertain why Thanos wanted his brother. 

“He owes me, and he will pay. He did not do as he promised back on Earth. He shall be held accountable for that. I promised him, but I guess he did not believe me.” The sneer in Thanos’ voice was evident. 

Thor thought back to his brother’s transgressions, realizing that Loki had been manipulated. He closed his eyes, thinking of the pain this creature would most likely bring to his brother. It would be nothing compared to what Odin had done. 

“Plus, he has an added bonus, now that he has married that whore Katirya. She will follow and finally be MINE!” Thanos gloated. 

“She is pregnant, you know.” Thor thought maybe that would dissuade him from wanting Katirya so much. 

“Ha, your brother’s brat?” Thanos snorted, “so soon after the wedding?” Disbelief dripped in his voice. “Or is it yours?” His face loomed over Thor’s once again, his eyes boring into him. “Either way, the brat can be dispensed with easily. It is my child she is going to bear, and with the Infinity Stones once more on my gauntlet, I shall rule the universe!”


	6. Disquiet

Chapter 6: Disquiet

•£• Loki •£•

Loki’s first look was to Heimdall. “Thor? Can you find him?” 

Heimdall shook his head, “No, he disappeared when Jane showed up… with the other.”

“Who was the other?” Loki’s eyes widened, knowing who it was, but still needing to hear it. 

“Thanos.” 

Loki bowed his head, closing his eyes. 

‘You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain!’ 

He heard the words as they echoed in his mind. He had hoped that Stark’s destruction of the Chitauri would have ended it, but he knew it hadn’t. Thanos wanted his revenge. 

“Where did they go? Where could they go?” Katirya stepped up to the window of the universe, seeking any sign of where they might be. “Can Thanos hide all three? He still has Jane with him. What of Hadriath or Althanas?”

Heimdall shook his head. “Gone.”

Sif joined Katirya. “We have to find him… and Jane.”

“It’s me he wants, he will contact us eventually.” Loki finally spoke. 

“You?” Katirya looked at Loki, shocked at this revelation. She moved to stand in front of him.

“Yes, me. For my failure on Earth. He was the one that provided me with the scepter, sent the Chitauri. He expected…” Loki paused, “I don’t know what he expected, to be quite honest. I simply took what he offered: the opportunity to be a king. It sounded good at the time.”

“Loki, he manipulated you. He knew your state of mind, and took advantage of you. If you failed, it is his fault!” Katirya grabbed his shoulders, pulling herself close to him. “It’s me he wants.”

“Or both of us,” Loki pulled her into his arms, hugging her closely. “What a pair we make, both wanted by the same creature.”

Katirya sighed. “And the Stones, he already has the gauntlet.”

“It’s always all about you, isn’t it, Katirya?” Kyrath whined. 

Katirya pulled out of Loki’s arms to face her sister. “I do not understand you. I don’t know you.”

“Well, whose fault is that? You and Mom decided to hide out in the country. Don’t go blaming me,” Kyrath replied, a sulky tone to her voice. She crossed her arms in front of her. “So, are we all going to just stand here and wait for someone to jump out and say ‘here I am’, or what?”

“She is right, unfortunately,” Sif spoke up. “We cannot just wait here. Do you think the sixth Stone might be of help? Or is there anyway we can use the Stones we already have?”

“Kiri?” Loki looked at his wife. 

Katirya took the pouch containing the stones off her belt. She took them out, setting them down on a table. She stared at them for several minutes before finally speaking. “They can be used, but they will not aid in finding Thor. If Thanos desires to remain hidden, he will. If I had all six… or just used the Tesseract…” she glanced at Greiwaldt. “Can I do that? Use it to its fullest potential? That would allow me to be everywhere.”

Greiwaldt considered her question, walking over to pick up the Tesseract. “Yes, it would allow that, but I think if we had the Aether you would stand a better chance. It would increase this stone’s power.” 

“The Aether. My father possesses it, correct?” Katirya asked Sif. 

Sif nodded. “Yes, we saw it when we visited him. It is still safely within his collection.”

“It sounds like a visit to The Collector is in order then,” Loki grimaced, not overly excited at going there. He had heard the reviews from Sif and Volstagg. “Heimdall, can you find his exact location?” 

Heimdall nodded. “Do you wish to leave at once?”

“Time is of the essence. My brother’s life is at stake.” Loki spoke with urgency. “I do not think all of us need to go though; AND I think we need to leave these here,” he pointed to the Stones. “Taneleer might be tempted to add them to his collection.”

“Agreed,” Katirya nodded, glancing around at the rather large group, “but I think we need to keep the group small.”

“I have no desire to visit our father right now,” Greiwaldt piped up immediately. 

“Nor I!” Sean added. “We can stay here, watch the Stones.”

Katirya laughed grimly, “So, do I even want to meet him?”

“I think you need to, Kiri. He is your father, and it might help our pleas to get the Aether. If he knows you are able to control it, he will be more apt to give it to you.” Loki spoke softly, looking at Katirya beseechingly. His desire to rescue his brother was foremost in his mind, making the Stones almost seem irrelevant. He knew at some point that they did need to collect all six in order to defeat Thanos. 

“Your father? Who is this guy? Do I know him?” Kyrath said sarcastically. “And how do you know he is your father? For all you know, Thanos is your father! Wouldn’t that be just sweet, he wants to marry you, you know.” 

Katirya closed her eyes at that thought. “Really? Kyrath, why don’t you just go back to Cartherion? You can’t do any more damage than you already have done.”

“No way! I’m in this till the end. I know what you are after.” Kyrath spat back. 

“So, what is it I am after?” Katirya asked. 

“Power. You want to rule it all, don’t you? Cartherion wasn’t big enough. So you trotted on over here to Asgard; figured you could get Odin to marry you off to his son. And guess what? You did! So now you are Queen of Asgard. But that isn’t enough, is it? You are after all those Stones so you can rule everything.” Kyrath’s tirade was delivered in spiteful tones, her resentment toward her sister evident. 

“I was just as happy living in the country,” Katirya shot back. “I didn’t ask for this!”

“Well, you got it. I don’t think it’s fair. I’m the elder; I should have been taught all the tricks you learned.”

“But you don’t have the powers she does,” Greiwaldt intervened. “It is as simple as that. Her father is not Althanas, like yours. You probably have more powers than you are aware of, being that he is Thanos’ brother, but without the training, you have never realized them.”

“See! It’s just not fair!” Kyrath shouted. 

“I think you will need to remain here,” Loki finally spoke up. “We do not need you to start arguing while we are trying to negotiate with Taneleer.”

“I’m going, or else!” Kyrath stomped her feet, balling her fists at her side. “You cannot stop me!”

“I can, and will!” Loki stared at her, a commanding tone to his voice.

“Fine! Go without me!” Kyrath ran towards the Stones, reaching out to grab them. 

Before she could touch them, Katirya swept them up, putting them back in the pouch. “Sorry, but you cannot have these.”

“See! She just wants the Stones!” Kyrath shrieked, starting to pummel Katirya with her fists. Heimdall grabbed her, pulling her off her sister. 

“She’s beginning to sound like Jane,” Loki commented, arching one eyebrow. “Could she have some of the Aether too?”

Katirya sighed, tugging her skirts to rearrange them after her sister’s attack. “No, I doubt it.” She handed the pouch with the Stones to Greiwaldt. “Keep them far away from her.”

Loki wrapped his arm around Katirya’s waist as he headed towards the portal. “Heimdall?”

~∫ Thor ∫~

Thor sat in the darkness, unable to move. All he could do was think. He tried to think of what Loki might do. He knew his brother would try to rescue him, so what could he do to be prepared? 

The door of his cell opened, and Jane entered carrying a tray of food. “You must eat,” she spoke in a toneless voice. 

What had Thanos done to her, he wondered.

“I cannot. I am unable to move,” Thor pointed out. 

“I am to feed you.” Jane sat down on the ground next to him and selected a piece of meat. She tore it into a smaller piece then held it in front of his mouth. 

Thor considered the intimacy of the action, knowing that in another world, another place, he would have happily accepted the morsel of food she offered. But here? In these conditions? He refused to open his mouth.

“Come, you must eat.” Jane’s voice was so monotone.

“No, I choose not to.” Thor realized he could move his head slightly. He turned it away from the morsel she was offering. The fact that he could make that minor movement surprised him. He attempted to shrug his shoulders, discovering a small amount of movement in them. Was the magic wearing off?

“No, I am just diminishing it slightly,” Thanos spoke from the open door. “You cannot go anywhere, so it is safe to allow you some freedoms. Go ahead and eat. You need to keep up your strength.”

“I would touch none of your food. Who knows what you have tainted it with! I shall starve!” Thor bellowed back, moving to stand up. 

Jane stood up, picking up the tray of food she had brought in. “Shall I leave it?” Her question was directed at Thanos.

“No. He desires to starve, so we shall let him. It will not be long now anyway. Go, child. Leave us,” Thanos directed her.

“What have you done to her?” Thor asked as soon as Jane had left the room. He was standing upright now, slowly moving his arms in circles as the feeling came back to his muscles. 

“Nothing much. She is only a human; her life is but a blink of ours. Her loss is for a good cause.” Thanos spoke nonchalantly as he relegated Jane’s life to nothing. 

“She is a person! YOU have no right!” Thor roared back at Thanos. 

“She would have been dead in, what, forty or fifty years? And you will live a thousand more at the very least - unless someone kills you, of course. What were you planning to do? Marry her, and have children?” Thanos laughed. “And then what? Find a new bride to raise your pitiful brood?”

“That matters not. You have no right to do that to her. How did you, anyway?” Thor asked, trying to get some information that he might use if he was rescued.

“The Aether. Malekith did not extract all of it. Clumsy of him, really,” Thanos explained. “And then there were the bits and pieces leftover when you tried to destroy it. I simply added them to her collection. Powerful stuff,” he smirked at Thor. 

“So you have been controlling her all along?” Thor asked, knowing Katirya had proposed this possible theory. How had she known, he wondered.

“Oh yes, human minds are so weak,” Thanos gloated. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do. I need to get a message to your stupid brother. He is so malleable; I enjoyed working with him before. I shall enjoy torturing him even more.”

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

Katirya stared at the strange building in front of her. Sif and Volstagg had warned them about the strange collection they would find inside. Sif had been most insistent that they avoid looking too closely in the cages. 

Loki knocked on the door. 

A child answered the knock, staring up at them. “Who are you, and what do you want?” she asked in a singsong voice. 

“I am Loki of Asgard, and I have traveled here from Asgard with my wife, Katirya. We desire to visit with Taneleer Tivan.”

“Oh,” the little girl responded. “One moment, I shall see if he is accepting visitors.”

The door closed. 

Loki and Katirya exchanged a look. 

“Accepting visitors?” Katirya rolled her eyes. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

The door opened before Loki could reply. 

“He will see you. Follow me.” The girl led them into the building. 

They followed her for several minutes before she finally stopped, indicating a room they were to go in to. “He will be here shortly. You may wait in there.”

The large room was filled with the cages that Sif had mentioned. Katirya looked around, despite Sif’s warning. She wanted to know a bit about her father, but as she looked, she realized that it was a mistake. She ought to have listened to Sif. Blinking as she tried to erase the sight of the creature she had just seen. 

“Welcome, Asgardians! I am most pleased to be visited yet again by visitors from Asgard. And this time it is the King and Queen!” Taneleer’s voice came from behind them.

They turned to discover he was bowing low. 

“To what do I owe the honor of this visit?” As Taneleer rose, he stared hard at Katirya. 

Katirya wondered, should she just say ‘Hi dad? I’m your long lost daughter? Remember that fling you had with Beythran?’

“You are my daughter, are you not?” Taneleer cocked his head to one side. His question saved her from having to ask. 

“Yes, I am. My mother was…”

“Beythran, I remember it well,” Taneleer smiled, a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. “Welcome. Why have you come to visit? It must be most important, for I doubt that Beythran told you of me. How did you discover this?”

“My brothers,” Katirya answered. “Or rather, my half-brothers. Greiwaldt and Sean.”

“Sean?” Taneleer looked confused. “I do not recall a Sean, and I have kept track of all my children, even if they do not keep track of me.” He suddenly stared at the ceiling for a minute. “Perhaps you mean Sigdurn?” He returned his focus back on the couple. 

Katirya shrugged, “Possibly. He has gone by the name Sean for many years; he adopted the name while he stayed on Earth, guarding…” she paused, uncertain if she ought to bring up the Stones so quickly in their meeting. 

“The Stone,” Taneleer finished her sentence. 

Taneleer turned his attention to Loki, “So you have become King?”

Loki nodded, “Yes, my brother chose to not accept the throne.”

“A difficult decision. To rule Asgard carries many burdens,” Taneleer said vaguely, not expounding on his statement. “And you have married my daughter. A good choice; however, Thor would have been the better match for her.”

“Thor?” Katirya looked startled at that. “Why is that?”

“His mother was more powerful, although due to her connections to Earth, it explains his focus on the mortal.” Taneleer lifted his eyebrows as he brought up the topic of Jane Foster. “She is not worth his time; you would have been a better mate. But Loki, he is indeed, a respectable match. Much better than the one your mother’s husband had planned.”

“You knew of this?” Katirya was surprised. Taneleer did not look like he kept up with anything, much less marriages. 

“I know more than you think, my child.” Taneleer smiled as he tented his fingers together. 

“What do you mean ‘her connections to Earth’? I was unaware that Frigga had any connections to Earth,” Loki spoke up, curious to know more about the woman who had raised him.

“Oh, Frigga is not his real mother, nor was she yours, as you are now aware.” Taneleer clasped his hands together, raising them up to his face. 

“Yes, but I do not know who my mother is. Laufey’s wife, Farbauti, was also a Frost Giant, and I am clearly not the son of two Frost Giants.” Loki’s hands swept up his body as evidence that he was not a pure Frost Giant, looking nothing like one. 

“Actually, she was your mother. You get your looks from your father,” Taneleer explained. “Odin was your father.”

“Odin?!” Loki practically shouted the name. “That cannot be!” 

“Oh, yes. Odin is your father, as well as Thor’s. Your mother was Laufey’s wife, Farbauti, while Thor’s mother was Jord.”

“Jord?” Katirya could not place the name. 

“That was the name she used when she mated with Odin. She is more commonly known as Gaea, the Goddess of Earth. As I said, it rather explains Thor’s fascination with the mortal, Jane Foster.”

“So, you are saying that Thor and I are truly brothers? And that Laufey is not my real father?” Loki felt a sense of relief with both thoughts.

“Correct, your mother, your mother, Farbauti, mated with Odin to try to forge a peace with the Jotunn. It did not work, obviously. Frigga raised both of you as her sons, though she never bore any of her own children. Such a shame, as she is a great mother. I am almost tempted, since Odin is gone…” Taneleer’s voice trailed off. 

“Frigga died, father,” Katirya spoke quietly, finding it easy to call him father for some bizarre reason. He was odd, but he felt more like her father than Althanas ever had. 

“Oh?” Taneleer looked at her oddly, and then abruptly changed the subject. “The Aether, that is why you are here, correct? Do you have the others?”

Katirya glanced at Loki, who nodded. “Yes, but not with me, and we are still missing one. Greiwaldt is keeping the five we have safe.”

“What?” Taneleer looked upset. “Did you not trust me? But no, you did not know me then. You would trust me now, right?”

Katirya simply nodded, uncertain if she actually would. 

“Come along. Let us go to retrieve it. I trust Greiwaldt has explained everything.” He led the way out of the room and down one hallway. Pausing by one door, he peered inside. “Not this one… nor that,” he continued, pointing to another. “And I can tell you where the final stone is.”

“Greiwaldt did teach me much, but nothing of the Stones. I thought that Thanos was the one who created them.” Katirya talked as they continued walking. 

“Yes, yes, he did. Silly man…, thinking to control the universe. The Elders simply would not allow it. At least, I don’t think we would. I haven’t spoken to many of them for centuries. I really should go see them. Maybe one day, I have so much to do here.” He paused at another doorway. “This one I think.”


	7. Reflections and Collections

Chapter 7: Reflections and Collections

~§~ Lady Sif ~§~

Sif waved the others on, choosing to remain in the Bifrost chamber, a rare opportunity to visit with her brother. She fretted while she waited for everyone to leave. They were a noisy group. 

“I can be found in the library,” Darcy tossed over her shoulder as she left. 

“I really don’t see why they did not take me,” Kyrath’s whiny voice chimed in. 

“You don’t? You have made a mess in Cartherion,” Micarian began.

“I did NOT! They did! Our father and Hadriath. I had nothing to do with it; I just did what they said to do, so there!” Kyrath’s voice was getting quieter as they moved further away. 

Sif watched them silently, wondering how Kyrath could be related to Katirya. “You cannot see anything?” She finally spoke.

“He is hidden, well hidden,” Heimdall replied. “Whoever has him, knows the tricks to hide, just like Loki and Katirya can do. You wear your heart on your sleeve, little one.”

Sif grimaced. Heimdall was the only one she would allow to call her ‘little one’, considering he stood at least a head taller than she. “Do I?”

“To all who know you, except perhaps the one you most desire,” his deep rumbling voice soothed her fears somewhat. 

Sif sighed heavily. 

“It would be best would be better to move on, to forget about him when he returns.” Heimdall’s advice was given quietly. 

“When he returns,” Sif’s voice sounded slightly hopeful. “At least you are optimistic. Your words are exactly what Kiri told me to do.” 

“Thor’s focus is still on the mortal. It might be for many years, it might be he will need to mourn. We do not know her fate as of yet. Perhaps the Queen can help her, perhaps not. Her powers have grown in her short time here.”

“Katirya, what do you think of her? I will admit that I did not like her at first.” Sif’s admission was rare. She typically did not express her feelings for people. She had thought at first that Katirya might also be a rival for Thor’s affection. It was bad enough she had to deal with Jane Foster. 

“The Queen reminds me of Queen Frigga in many ways. She is genuinely in love with Loki. That is good.” Heimdall pronounced his opinion of the match. “She has grown up while she has been here. Her intentions were not so noble at first, but now, she will protect all. She will set aside her ambitions for what is best. I see that in her.”

Sif considered his opinion of their new queen. “I agree. She might be more powerful than him, but she seems to be so completely in love…” she sighed softly. 

Heimdall laughed, “You will find someone, someday. Perhaps it might be Thor; perhaps it will be someone else. But do not dwell on it.”

“You are correct, brother. I do need to move on. The festival gave me an opportunity to start. I shall continue as she suggested. Kiri told me I ought not to always dress like a warrior,” she glanced down at her garments, “but I do not think now is a time to change.”

“No, there is much trouble brewing. We must be prepared,” Heimdall’s gaze shifted out towards the stars. 

Sif looked out at the universe spread out before them. “It is so beautiful.”

“Indeed.”

•∂• Darcy •∂•

As they headed towards the city, Darcy thought about why she had come to Asgard. Why hadn’t she remained on Earth with Ian and Erik? Jane had become a close friend, and she was worried for her, but what could she do here that she couldn’t do back there? Then it hit her – the library! 

“Hey, guys?” She asked the group, “I’m going to, like, head to the library, see if I can find something out about that last stone. And maybe try to figure out if there is a way to get the Aether out of Jane; maybe that will, like, help her get her mind back. Can any of you tell me more about Thanos?”

“I probably have the most recent knowledge of him, since he visits Cartherion often. Plus he is, after all, my uncle.” Micarian said with a grimace. The thought of having that as an uncle wasn’t precisely his ideal of a relative. 

“Count us in too!” Sean said, indicating that he, along with his brother, would join her. “We can help with the research, and tell you what we know.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Fandral chimed in. “Why don’t we all go there? Not much else we can do until Loki and Katirya return.”

“I’ll go order dinner to be brought up to us.” Volstagg added. 

“Do you ever think of anything other than food?” Hogun teased his friend. 

“Yes,” Volstagg frowned, “but we do need to keep up our strength!”

“Fine, order dinner then,” Hogun grinned at Volstagg. “We will see you in the library. Onwards!” 

When they reached the library, greeting Edda enthusiastically. 

“This is getting to be a common occurrence, to have so many of you visiting. I rather like it,” Edda exclaimed as they entered. “What are you in need of today?”

“We need to find out more about the Aether, and see if we can figure out where that last stone might be,” Darcy quickly explained. 

Edda went to her desk and pulled out the book that Darcy had used to find the previous Stone. “There is still this one,” she handed it to the woman. “I also did some searching while you were gone and found a few more,” she pointed over to a table that held a pile of other books. “Those might be of help.”

“Awesome!” Darcy pounced on the book, then glanced at the table. “Wow! That is a lot of books. Good thing you all came along,” she grinned at the rest of the group. “Let’s get started. We’re looking for any clue to the last Stone; it’s a Time Stone. I don’t know if it has a name, but at least we know what we are looking for. Oh, and don’t forget to look for anything related to the Aether. We have to find a way to save Jane.”

“And Thor,” Hogun added.

“Thor and Jane?” Edda asked, surprise tingeing her voice. “What happened to them?”

“Thanos happened to Jane,” Darcy responded despondently. “And then he used her to capture Thor. We don’t get why Thor hasn’t escaped or anything. Something is really, really weird about that.”

Hogun nodded. “It is odd, unless he is trying to protect Jane. That would be just like him.”

Darcy perked up slightly at that thought, “It might be. We can hope. Until we find out, we need to try to learn as much as we can. So… “ she picked up a book, “let’s get started.”

Everyone grabbed one of the books from the pile on the table. The only sound that could be heard for the next hour was the gentle slap of pages being turned. Volstagg returned while they were searching, and quietly joined in. 

After an hour, Darcy set down her book with a sigh, and stretched her arms up. “Nothing, yet. Anyone having any luck?”

“No, nothing,” Hogun answered, as the others simply shook their heads. 

“I wish someone had just written down a list of where all the Stones were placed and hid it in a book somewhere. That would make is so much easier,” Darcy remarked, looking at the stack of books they still had to go through. 

A sudden boom in a back room startled them all. 

“What was that?” Darcy jumped out of her seat. “It sounded like the room collapsed or something?”

Edda looked alarmed. “I don’t know. The library is safe; at least I think it is.”

Fandral rose and nodded for Hogun and Volstagg to join him. “We shall check it out.”

They disappeared into the back. 

“You had all better come back here and see this!” Fandral shouted.

The others dropped their books, racing back in the direction of Fandral’s voice. Arriving in a room, they stopped, staring at the disaster in the room. The shelves were still standing along the walls, completely empty, but every book had been removed from the shelves, thrown into the center of the room in what appeared to be a haphazard fashion. Except for one book. One single book lay upon the only table in the room, sitting precisely in the center of it.

Darcy walked slowly towards the table, stepping carefully over the books on the floor. She reached out and picked up the lone book. It fell open naturally to a page, and a sheet of paper fluttered to the floor. 

She bent over, and picked it up. Reading it, she looked up at the others. “I guess I should have asked for that list earlier. This is a list of all the Stones, and their locations.”

 

“WHAT?” Everyone else shouted at once. 

She held the paper out, walking towards them. “Read it. It lists all the Infinity Stones and where they were originally hidden. There are some notes behind a few, like it seems they were moved for one reason or another. Someone wrote this all out.”

“Who did this though?” Fandral waved at the mess in the room. “Who threw all the books on the ground, leaving that one out? Who knew?” 

“I thought Thor had said only his father knew. Maybe Frigga knew, but they both are dead, right?” Darcy spoke softly, recalling some of what Thor had told them when they had first started trying to find the missing Stones. 

“Yes, they are both dead. So who else knows? There must be someone in the city still alive. We need to find them!” Hogun spoke up. 

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

“Ah, yes,” Taneleer spoke as he entered the room, “here is the Aether. I showed it to your two warriors when they were here recently. They spoke about leaving one or more of the other Stones here as well. They would be safe. Are you sure you really want to take it?”

“Yes, father. I need it.” Katirya spoke confidently. “I am certain I can control it as well as the others.” 

“As you wish,” He nodded, then opened the contained the Aether was housed in. 

Katirya walked over to it, reached in and gathered it up in her hands. The Aether formed a fluid ball in her hands, and she stared down, mesmerized by the Stone. Slowly she began to twist her hands, the Aether floating between her palms. 

“I can feel the power of this Stone.” She looked up at her father and her husband. “It is a very strong Stone. Thor was right in not leaving it with the Tesseract. The two Stones, in such proximity, would have been extremely dangerous.”

“Are you saying I might have been tempted to try to use it?” Loki asked, knowing full well he had once wished he had been the one to receive the Aether rather than Jane. 

“No, not you. Thanos. Having those two Stones together, along with the gauntlet…” Katirya didn’t finish her sentence, allowing the two men to draw their own conclusions. 

“True, we have seen what he has been doing with just the tiny bits that Jane retained.” Loki commented as he stared at the Aether in Katirya’s hands. “I can just imagine what he would do with all that!”

“Well, we shall just have to make sure we do not find out,” Katirya quickly flicked one wrist, gathering the Aether into her right hand. Holding it up, she stared at it as she made a fist, squeezing the Aether. When she opened her fist up, a brilliant red gemstone rest upon her palm. “This seems a bit easier to carry.”

“Interesting,” Taneleer said, staring at the Aether Stone. “I did not know it could be changed in form so easily. I ought to have tried, but I was slightly distracted when it was brought here.”

Katirya looked at her father, thinking it odd that he would not know how to do this. She had found it simple to manipulate. She had expected him to be more able to do tricks such as this. She dropped the Aether Stone into her pouch. “That is one more to add to our collection, though not quite as grand as yours, father. I believe with this much of the Aether, combined with the other Stones; we have a good chance to defeat Thanos. I just wish we could find that last Stone.”

At the mention of his Collection, Taneleer smiled. “Would you like to see some of my favorites?”

Katirya looked to Loki to decide. She knew they needed to get back to Asgard, to see if anything had turned up concerning Thor, but she did want to get to know more about her real father. 

Loki, sensing her mood, nodded. “We would be delighted. Heimdall knows where we are, so if he needs to contact us, we will know just as soon as if we were in Asgard.”

Katirya smiled back at him. “Thor will be fine. We will get him back.”

“Please, join me for dinner then.” Taneleer led the way out of the room. “I will enjoy the company, and the opportunity to get to know my daughter.”


	8. Complexity

Chapter 8: Complexity

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

Delighted that they had agreed to stay for dinner, Taneleer quickly arranged for a meal to be prepared. “While we are waiting, would you care to see some of my Collection?” he asked them politely.

The Collection was rumored to be one of the most exotic and extensive in the Universe. Katirya’s eyes lit up at the opportunity, excited to be permitted to see some of these creatures. “Yes, please.”

“I shall show you my most treasured pieces. I keep them near me, of course. I have at least, eight planets, or is it nine now?” He shrugged, “Not that it matters, but they are filled with my Collection.” Taneleer led the way, pausing before one room. “This is the room that houses the most unique items.”

Katirya and Loki followed him into the room. Lights snapped on the instant they entered. Various displays were ranged about the room, including weapons, gadgets, and other sundry items. Along the back wall, cages could be seen containing living creatures; some were darkened while others had various types of lighting for them. 

Taneleer started with one display case, pointing out a rather innocuous object. The small, roundish object was glowing green in color. “This is one of my favorite weapons. It looks more like a toy than a weapon, does it not?”

“It looks like one I played with as a child. It is a weapon?” Loki commented.

“Indeed. A very dangerous one, too.” Taneleer looked fondly at the ball. “It is made to resemble a toy that is common among the Vanir, thus why you recall playing with one like it. The only difference is that if you touch it, it releases a poisonous gas, killing everything on an entire planet.” 

Katirya stepped away from the display. “An entire planet? Just one of those would do it? Who created such a weapon?”

“The Mulakhavi, they are gone now; and they did not survive,” Taneleer said sadly. “Their rivals did not trust them, so they destroyed the entire race. Such a waste, as they were truly genius at creating weaponry.”

“Interesting,” Loki said. “Is the thing safe in there?”

“Oh yes, I have a containment field surrounding it.” Taneleer assured them. “But I am sure you would rather see some of the animals of their planet. They are truly exceptional.”

“Who were their rivals?” Katirya asked. 

Taneleer looked at Loki for a moment before finally answering, “The Frost Giants. They were not nice, until Odin finally took them in hand, taking their power away.”

Loki lifted one eyebrow as he listened to the response. 

Taneleer quickly added, “I do not include you, of course, in the transgressions of your ancestors. And you cannot claim to be entirely a Frost Giant.”

“Thank you for your assurances,” Loki smiled politely. 

“Oh!” Katirya exclaimed, having moved to the cages in the back. “What are these?”

Inside the cage were creatures that resembled earthworms; only each one wore what looked like a tiny red and blue sweater.

“Ah, they are adorable, are they not?” Taneleer moved to view the cage. 

Loki joined them, staring down at the creatures. “They are rather interesting. These are from the home planet of the Mulakhavi? They almost look like the worms one finds on Earth.”

“Yes, they are called Lombards as they do sing if you listen closely. They are similar to the Earth species; only these have the strange armor. It permits them to bore through rocks…” Taneleer paused, “or bones. They are dangerous as well. The Mulakhavi bred them and would release them into enemy camps. They could destroy an entire army in one night.”

“These Mulakhavi do not sound like nice people,” Katirya commented as she moved on to look into another small cage. “Did they make any friendly animals, for pets perhaps?”

“Oh, indeed they did.” Taneleer steered them towards a slightly larger cage. This clear-sided cage rested on the ground, with walls about two feet in height. “These were their pets. Blattea consilium Lepus, or you might call it a hare, at least I think that is what it is called on Earth. Asgard, of course, has nothing like it.”

The violet rabbit-like creatures stared up at them with their green eyes, their tiny blue noses twitching. One hopped closer to the edge of the container.

Katirya laughed. “They are absolutely adorable. May I pet one?” 

“Certainly!” Taneleer reached into the cage, scooping one up and handing it to her.

“Oh, it is so sweet. We need a few of these back home.” Katirya looked at Loki. 

“I do not think you would like them. They have excessive reproduction tendencies. You start with just two, and if you are not careful, you end up with several thousand in less than a month.” Taneleer explained. “I keep a strict eye on them to keep the population under control.”

“I think we shall pass on getting a few for pets. Hopefully, the dogs will suffice?” Loki took the bunny out of Katirya’s hands, placing it back in the cage. 

The girl who had greeted them entered the room. She walked purposefully up to Taneleer, bowing low before speaking. “Dinner is ready.”

“Ah, thank you, Thedra.” Taneleer smiled benevolently upon the child. “She is such a dear. Her mother was a human, but her father… ah, her father is unique. I hope she inherits some of his physical traits. She is starting to exhibit a few of them.”

“Oh,” Katirya looked at Thedra. “She appears normal.”

“Show them, dear,” Taneleer commanded.

Thedra smiled, and reached behind her, she pulled a long, furry tail out of her skirt. “My father was a Hafchât.”

“Hafchât?" Loki asked. “I do not believe I have heard of them.”

“Her father has the most gorgeous tail I have ever seen on a specimen. They are half human, half cat.” Taneleer explained. “Now, shall we go dine? If we have time before you must leave, we can continue our tour.”

They followed Thedra to the dining room, where a large table had been set. 

Taneleer sat at the head of the table, with Loki and Katirya sitting on either side of him. “This is so lovely. I never thought I would be having dinner with the King of Asgard and his wife, who also happens to be my daughter.”

Katirya laughed lightly, “The pathway here has been interesting, to say the least.” 

Her thoughts turned inward as she realized she felt closer to this eccentric man than she ever had with the man who had claimed to be her father. Althanas had never truly felt real to her. She noted the concern on her husband’s face; he was clearly worried about his brother. She wished she could do something, but until they had a clue where he was being held, there was nothing they could do. 

“Loki?” she spoke softly. 

Loki looked up, a wan smile on his face. 

“They will contact us. You know that. It is not Thor they want. We both know that,” She spoke reassuringly, wishing she were seated next to him rather than across. 

“True, it is just… “ Loki clenched his fists in frustration. 

Taneleer looked curiously at Loki. “Your frustration, it is probably what he desires. He wants you not to think your actions through. You must be very careful before doing anything. Thanos is a dangerous enemy. He is one of the reasons I have created this wondrous collection.”

“Wise advice, I just hope I can adhere to it when the time comes up,” Loki admitted. 

“We will win. I know it,” Katirya insisted.

Their conversation switched to more mundane issues. Katirya, having her father bring up his collection, ventured to ask him about it. “You indicated that you started this collection because of Thanos?”

“Not exactly him, but someone like him. It could be him,” Taneleer looked happy at that thought. “Or someone else. But I have always feared some fool with too much power and too little intelligence would wipe out all life in the universe. So I started collecting species. If they were successful, I would be able to repopulate the universe from my collection.”

“A noble cause,” Loki tried to sound confident about it, but the skepticism in his voice was evident as Taneleer quickly picked it up.

“You doubt me, as do many. But I do not worry what others think of me. I collect. If it should happen that I am correct, then others will believe me,” Taneleer decreed. “If not, then I shall simply have the most impressive collection in the Universe.”

Katirya saw a large aquarium set up along one side of the dining room. Several purple fish were swimming merrily around. As she looked closer, she realized they were not truly fish; they looked more like dragons, and instead of fins, and they had what looked like wings. They sported orange horns on top of their heads. 

Taneleer followed her gaze, and grinned. “Adorable, are they not? Water dragons I call them. And if the do breathe fire; however, the water quenches it rather quickly.” As if to prove his point, two of the water dragons faced off against each other, opening their little mouths and emitting tiny streams of fire. The fires swirled through the water, bubbling up to the surface with a pop.

Katirya suddenly looked up, as if listening to something outside of the room. “We need to leave. I am sorry, father, but we must return to Asgard at once. I do promise to return as soon as we settle this issue with Thanos.”

Taneleer stared at her a moment, then nodded. “Yes, you must leave.”

“What is it?” Loki asked. 

“Althanas. I saw him for a moment. We need to go back. I think I know where he is.”

•∂• Darcy •∂•

Walking towards the library, Sif encountered Magda and a group of servants from the kitchens carrying several trays laden with food. “Let me guess, Volstagg?” 

Magda grinned, “Aye. The man does have an appetite.” 

“Does that man ever think of anything other than food?” Sif laughed as she joined them. “But, it is almost time for dinner, so I suppose he was thinking ahead.”

They reached the library and entered. The main room was empty, but voices could be heard coming from a back room. Magda and the servants began setting out the food on one of the tables as Sif headed to find the others. 

She walked into the room, staring at the mess. “Did you guys do this?”

“Uh, no,” Darcy replied, “I was just, like, saying how nice it would be if there was a list somewhere of where the Stones were. And we heard this crash. We came in here to find the place like this, with this one book out on the table. And,” she brandished the list above her head, “THIS was inside it!”

“Next time, maybe you should wish for Thor and Jane to return safely,” Sean said. “Where is the Reality Stone, the one that I was watching over?”

“I’ve got them all right here, why?” Greiwaldt held up the pouch that Katirya had given him before she’d left. 

Sean looked at his brother, “It seems a bit odd, but when Darcy wished for something, she got it. I just wonder if it is picking up on her for some reason.”

“ME?” Darcy looked startled. “Why would it pick up on me, and like grant my wishes? Of course, that sounds kinda neat.”

Sean laughed. “It just might have. Most people have some powers, including humans, although I noted that most had no clue. There are some who can read minds, and do some magic. Nothing advanced, mind you, but it is probable that you have some hidden powers, Darcy.”

“Wow!” Darcy stared at her hands, as if that might be the source of it. “I never knew.”

“Well, all the same, let me see that list.” Sif held her hand out for it. Darcy handed it over, and Sif scanned it quickly. “I wonder who wrote this?”

“It looks like my mother’s, Frigga’s, handwriting,” Loki’s voice came from the open doorway. All heads turned at once. 

“Loki! You’re back!” Darcy shouted. 

“Yes, I am. No need to shout about it.” Loki said quietly. He moved over to take the list from Sif’s hand, looking down at it. “Yes, this is indeed Frigga’s handwriting. And dinner is ready. I am guessing Volstagg ordered it?”

“Um, where’s Katirya?” Sif asked, noticing the queen was not with Loki. 

Loki stared at her for a moment, then smiled. “She remained with her father for a short visit.”

Sean and Greiwaldt exchanged an odd look; then both stared at Loki. 

“Where is Kyrath?” Loki asked, glancing around the room. 

“She is right…” Fandral’s voice trailed off as he looked around the room, not seeing Katirya’s sister. 

“Did she even come up here with us?” Hogun asked. 

“I don’t remember seeing her, but where else would she go?” Darcy added. 

“I’ll bet she is looking through Katirya’s things,” Loki said with a sigh. “I shall head up to our rooms to check. Why don’t you folks eat, I’ll be right back.”

Not needing to be asked twice when it came to eating, Volstagg headed into the main room and began to fill a plate. “Looks grand, Magda!” 

“Yes, it does,” Darcy agreed as the wonderful smells wafted into her nostrils. 

Sean looked at his brother. “Something is wrong. That wasn’t like Loki. I sensed something off about him, did you?”

“Aye, for a brief second, I thought it was Althanas,” Greiwaldt replied, shrugging his shoulders. “But that cannot be.”

“Yes, it can,” Katirya entered the room, with Loki right behind her. “Where did he go? And where is my sister?”

Darcy looked up, surprised to see Katirya and Loki. “Loki? Kiri? Wait… I’m, like, totally confused. Loki, you just said Kiri stayed with her father, and you went to go find Kyrath in your rooms. You said…”

“Our rooms?” Loki grabbed Katirya’s hand, pulling her behind him as he raced out of the room. 

“Wait!” Sean ran after them, followed closely by the others in the room. 

Loki stopped dead when he entered their rooms, which had been ransacked. 

“Kyrath!” Katirya shouted, looking up at the ceiling. “They are gone by now. What could she have been looking for?”

“These?” Greiwaldt held out the pouch with the Stones. 

Katirya accepted the pouch. She took out the Aether from the small pouch she wore, dropping it in with the others. “We now have five of them.” She looked around the rooms at the mess. “I was planning on doing a little bit of redecoration, but not quite this extreme.”

Loki laughed. “Yes, we do need to make a few changes, don’t we?” 

“Just a few, but we do have time.” Katirya laughed cryptically. “Time; that is the Stone we are searching for now. I wonder…” she paused a moment, thinking. “Do you think Thanos has it?”

“OH!” Darcy shouted. “The list! We found a list, in a book in the library. It gave the location for all the Stones. We can now find the sixth one.”

“A list?” Loki looked at her suspiciously. “Who wrote this list?”

“You said… or, the other you said your mother, Frigga, wrote the list.” Darcy was looking at her hands once more. “Only, I don’t know where I put the list.” She started checking her pockets, finding nothing. 

“Loki took it, or not Loki, but the one who looked like Loki,” Sif answered. 

“Damn! I don’t remember what it said for that sixth Stone. It was a longish word, like… jousterhold, or something like that,” Darcy struggled to remember what it said. 

“Jotunheim, perhaps?” Loki asked. 

“Might have,” Darcy answered. “No, wait! The Tesseract was there. The Time Stone is in Hel.”

“Hel? And the Tesseract was in Jotunheim?” Katirya considered this information. “That cannot be correct.”

“No, it cannot, as the Tesseract was on Earth. We know that for a fact,” Loki tried to look innocent, not quite succeeding. “And it was brought back here. I do not believe it was ever in Jotunheim. Odin would never have left a Stone of power with the Frost Giants, especially not after battling them and taking away their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

“Yes, the Casket,” Volstagg looked at Loki. “What ever happened to that?”

Loki shrugged. “I do not know. When I fell into the vortex, I dropped it.”

“You dropped it?” Katirya looked at him curiously. 

“Well, I was falling into the vortex, and I honestly did not expect anyone to pluck me out of that, so what was the use of keeping it?” Loki replied. 

“I wonder if Thanos has it now?” Katirya mused. “It would make sense if he did. Since he ‘found’ you, he could have found it as well. I do not know what good it is to him, unless he is working with the Frost Giants. We need to find Thanos.”

“So the list was a fake list?” Darcy returned the topic back to the list they had found. “Were they the ones who dumped all the books in the library? Was it the same person who made this mess?” She gestured around the rooms. 

“Most likely my sister,” Katirya said.

“And the last place we are going to look for a Stone is Hel. My guess… Thanos created a list, hoping we’d believe it, and go to Hel to try to retrieve the Stone. Unless…” Loki’s voice trailed off.

“Thanos IS in Hel!” Katirya finished. 

“Is this Hel anything like our Hell?” Darcy asked skeptically. 

“No, Hel, or Helheim, is not like what your people call Hell. It is a simple resting place for the dead,” Fandral answered her. 

~∫ Thor ∫~

Thor could hear voices again, outside his prison. He still did not know where he was. Frustrated, he ran at the door, ramming it as hard as he could. It did not budge, and he slid to the floor, his shoulder screaming in pain at the abuse. 

“Really,” Thanos opened the door, staring down at Thor, “you cannot escape. Things are in motion. I anticipate your brother’s arrival any time now.”

Kyrath appeared behind him. “Oh, my. Can I have him when you are done?”

Thanos rolled his eyes. “You are such a fool. Be gone, before I do to you what I did to her!” He pointed towards where Jane sat. 

Kyrath slunk away, glaring at Thanos as she did.

Thor’s gaze went to Jane. She was sitting in a chair, staring forward as if seeing nothing. Her back was stiff, and her arms hung limply at her sides. “What have you done to her? She did nothing to you. Send her back!”

Thanos threw his head back and roared with laughter. “Nothing? She has done nothing? She is not without guilt.”

“So Kyrath is part of this too?” Thor asked. “What are your plans for her?”

“She is useless, really. She has provided some information, but we had to bring her back here. She started snooping around Asgard, even though she was told not to.” Thanos replied. “Oh, and just to show you how worried your brother is about you; he and his whore went to visit the Collector for dinner. Reconnecting with her real father. At least, she thinks he is her real father. Not that it matters. She will be my bride soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I have to thank one of my faithful readers for making the suggestion that they would like to “see” some of the Collection of Taneleer. The original of this chapter did not include it, so a quick rewrite was needed. Many thanks to my friends and beta for their ideas and proofing. I especially wish to thank one friend for allowing me to use her earthworms. ☺ I also thank the many, glorious purple plot bunnies that spring up daily, and hope you enjoy finding them included in this chapter as well.


	9. Tempest

Chapter 9: Tempest

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

Katirya surveyed the disaster that had been their private rooms. Her sister had been thorough. If it was the Stones she was after, she had not been successful. Anything else? It was difficult to tell. She knew that she had very few personal belongings here. Items that meant anything to her, she was wearing. She absent-mindedly fingered her necklace, the bride gift from Loki. She also still kept the one Brandt had given her; it was safe in her pouch. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Loki interrupted her thinking, as he wrapped his arms around her. 

She smiled at him, tilting her head back to look up. He took advantage of the situation and promptly kissed her. She sighed softly as the kiss ended. “Why do we have to deal with this now? Or anytime really?” 

“I wish I could answer that, but I cannot.” Loki answered truthfully. 

“I was thinking,” Katirya spoke quietly, “I need to return to Cartherion. With Kyrath gone, trotting across the Universe after Thanos, and Althanas and Hadriath most likely a part of that little party, it leaves my homeland with no one in charge. Given the state of the Council, it has to be a total wreck.”

Loki considered her words carefully. He was reluctant to go haring around in case Thanos sent a message about his brother. 

Reading his thoughts, Katirya simply nodded. “I agree. You need to remain here. I shan’t be long. Heimdall can whisk me back here in a trice should you need me. If I may take the Warriors Three along with me, my brother and I should be able to restore order quickly. Mica can remain and rule in my stead.”

“Done!” Loki agreed quickly. “And a small company of guards as well. They can remain there with Mica.”

Katirya quickly moved to speak with Sif. Steering her away from the others, she finally spoke. “I would have you come as well, but I think you need to remain here. I know how much Thor means to you…”

“I would still come with you, if you asked, my Queen,” Sif replied. 

“I know,” Katirya smiled. “And Kiri, please. We are friends, no?”

Sif nodded. 

“Then stay. You can be my eyes while I am gone.” Katirya glanced at Loki. 

“You think he might go without you?” Sif asked. 

“Yes, he would. He loves his brother, though he would never admit it. And I think he feels I should be staying here, not traipsing about in my condition.” Katirya grinned. 

Sif laughed. “Men, they do not understand, do they?”

“No, they do not.” Katirya agreed. 

Heimdall arranged for them to arrive as close to the city center as possible. This time there was no need for stealth. They marched through the streets towards the Council chambers. The crowds parted as they saw Katirya recognizing her at once. 

She had dressed carefully for this visit. The Cronuth Stone was once more upon her brow, which also meant the Thirteen were somewhere around. She did not bother to search for them. She had chosen to wear an emerald green, leather armor bodice, detailed with intricate designs, with a black chemise beneath. A short sword hung at her belt. The long black skirt flowed gracefully as she walked; black boots completed the outfit. 

Katirya smiled as she overheard the various comments from the crowd. 

“It’s the Queen!”

“The Queen? The real Queen?”

“Yes, son. The real Queen has finally come back.”

The guards standing at the doorway saw her approach. 

“State your purpose!” One demanded. 

“I have simply come to restore order to Cartherion.” Katirya responded.

They stepped to the side. “Then you may enter, my Queen.” They both bowed low. 

Katirya paused before entering; motioning for Fandral and Volstagg to remain out of sight, along with the troops that had come with them. Taking a deep breath she put her hands on the doors and shoved them open wide. 

As the doors slammed into the walls, several people jumped. She could see several members of the Council, seated at the center table, discussing some matter. Thirty or so others, all ranking members of the various families, were occupied elsewhere in the room. Some were chatting casually, while others appeared to have been deep in discussion. All eyes turned to focus on Katirya and her small party, which had paused just inside the doorway. The group at the center table returned to their discussion, clearly choosing to ignore her. 

“Hmm, that is how they are going to be,” she whispered to her companions. 

“So it would seem it is,” Hogun replied. 

“Well, this will be interesting, to say the least. Shall we?” She nodded towards the center table.

Hogun grinned in anticipation. “Do you require an introduction?”

“Ah, I think I’ll pass,” Katirya replied. “If they do not know who I am by now, they never will.” 

“All yours, my lady,” Hogun bowed low, sweeping his arm towards the table. “Should you require assistance, your brother and I are right behind you.”

“Why, thank you,” Katirya stifled a giggle at his over the top behavior. Focusing on the members seated at the table, she counted seven. She glanced at her brother, “Do you know them all?”

He nodded, “Aye, I know them well. With the exception of Hadriath and Althanas, the others are over there,” Micarian pointed towards a group of four off to their left. 

“And the rest?” Katirya inquired about the other people in the room. There were close to fifty in the chamber. 

“All ranking members of each family. I know who they all are, and what family they represent. The two replacing Hadriath and Althanas are seated behind the main table.” Her brother pointed out the final two members. 

“Interesting, that they found replacements so quickly,” Katirya remarked.

“It is protocol, actually. The list of who steps up if someone is missing is rather complete. They never want to leave a seat empty should anything important come up.” Micarian explained. “It is also why there are so many in here. This place is always packed.”

The council table was large, easily accommodating the thirteen family representatives, with one spot reserved for the supreme ruler. That seat had remained empty for many years. Katirya eyed it as she started to walk forward. 

She approached the table, moving towards the head. The members that were seated at the table paused in their discussion to stare at her, saying nothing. She knew they were trying to intimidate her, but it wasn’t working. She returned the stare, connecting with each council member individually until they looked away. By the time she had reached the table, they were all staring down. 

“Thank you for saving this for me,” she pulled the chair at the head of the table out, and sat down. “Now, who is missing?” She looked pointedly at the four off to one side. 

The four exchanged glances, and then scurried to their places. Eleven Council members were now seated. The noise level in the room had risen, as groups began talking excitedly, wondering at the unexpected arrival of Katirya. 

“It seems we are missing two. What a shame Althanas and Hadriath are too busy to join us,” Katirya remarked. “Their replacements are…?”

The man to her immediate left beckoned to the two seated behind the table. Katirya did not turn around to see if they were coming, she simply waited until they were seated. 

Silence finally descended within the room as all eyes turned to focus on her. Katirya allowed the silence to extend. The comfort level of the room dropped, and people began to shuffle, wondering if anyone at the table was going to speak. 

“Umm, precisely who do you think you are? You have no right to sit there.” The man to her left finally broke the silence.

“I am Katirya, High Queen of Cartherion, and I have every right to sit here. You were present at the tests last year, when I was successful in taking the Cronuth Stone for my own. I command the Thirteen, and I am your ruler.”

The man scoffed, “You are no ruler. You ran off at the first opportunity.”

“After you murdered my mother,” Katirya shot back, “or did you forget that? But that still does not refute the fact that I am the High Queen.”

“Well, we do not have to answer to you. You have no authority here. AND, you have no powers.” He laughed at her. 

“The laws of our land declare otherwise. You would do well to remember that.” Katirya stared at him. “As to my powers, do not underestimate me.”

“We have done quite fine without a Supreme Ruler for centuries. What makes you think you have the right to simply walk in here and sit down? We do not listen to you.”

“Well, it is time that you begin. My first command shall be to disband this Council. You are all relieved of your duties, what little they were.”

“You and what army? Them?” the man sneered as he looked at Hogun and her brother who had moved to stand behind her. “You and your brother? And that one? HA! Against the might of Cartherion? Guards! You four shall be dead before you can reach the doors.”

“Really, Merkth?” Katirya looked at the Councilman, finally calling him by name. 

As she spoke, Hogun signaled. Volstagg entered the room with half the Asgardian troops. They moved to range along the right side of the table. 

Twenty Cartherion guards moved away from the walls where they had been standing to face the Asgardians. Weapons were pulled out, waiting for the signal. 

“Seriously? You would start a war in the Council Chambers?” Merkth snorted.

“If I must,” Katirya replied quietly. “You and your cronies have ruled for far too long. The people are suffering, and I intend for it to end. NOW.”

“Fine!” Merkth spat at her. “Attack these pests!” He shouted the order to the Cartherion guards. 

The Cartherion troop started to advance on the Asgardians. 

Fandral entered with the remaining Asgardians. 

The Cartherion troop paused, hesitant to attack this larger force. 

A door behind Katirya opened, admitting another company of Cartherion guards. Katirya risked a quick glance behind her, quickly recognizing them as being the Royal Guards. She smiled as she saw they moved to stand behind her. 

The Cartherion troop leader looked back to Merkth, waiting for orders. Merkth said nothing, his mouth open as he stared at the formidable group the Asgardians made. Without warning, he was suddenly lifted off the ground, suspended in the air, his legs dangling below him. He kicked and flailed about ineffectively. 

“I believe you were saying something about my, um, lack of powers?” Katirya’s right hand was raised. She grinned as he attempted to escape her hold. With a flick of her wrist, she released him, laughing as he dropped to the ground in a heap. 

The Cartherions dropped their weapons, looking at Katirya. 

“I do not hold you responsible for these fools,” Katirya announced to the troop. 

Merkth stood up, shrieking at the guards. “ATTACK THEM! Now!” 

The Cartherion troop remained stationary, weapons at their sides, clearly choosing to not obey Merkth. 

“I do believe they are refusing,” Katirya remarked. “My, my. Now, as I was saying, the Council is no more. I am taking over…” Katirya began

“You cannot just… just...” Merkth sputtered, “walk in here and disband the High Council without a formal request.”

“I just did,” Katirya pointed out. 

“We have been around…” Merkth went on as if she had not spoken.

“For far too long!” Katirya interrupted him. “You are all fat, and lazy. Growing rich off the poor people of Cartherion. I am the rightful ruler, whether you will accept that or not, and I need no formal request.”

“WE WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU!” Merkth shouted back at her. “GUARDS! Get her out of here!”

The Cartherion guards looked at one another, choosing to remain where they were standing, refusing to obey the councilman. 

“What are you doing? Arrest her! Throw her in the prison!” Merkth ordered them, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“We serve the Queen.” One finally spoke up quietly. 

Merkth was not ready to admit defeat. He was aware that there were only fifty council members, while the number of guards, both Cartherion and Asgardian, numbered close to one hundred. “You serve this one?” He pointed to Katirya. “What is Thanos going to say when he returns?”

“IF he returns,” the leader of the guards replied. “He is rarely here, as it is. He does not wear the Cronuth Stone, Queen Katirya does. Thanos is also not a Cartherian. His brother married into a family, but that does not give him sufficient claim to rule us. We choose Queen Katirya. That is who we swear our fealty to.”

“It would seem they have made their choice,” Katirya smiled sweetly at Merkth. “I hope your affairs are in order as we will be investigating ALL activities.”

“There is nothing to investigate. We have operated as we always have…”

“Yes, I know. Corruption is the manner in which you have operated. That will happen no more.” Katirya found herself growing weary of the fools. 

“So, do you plan on staying here then?” Merkth asked slyly. “Leave behind the higher offices you’ve accepted? You also do claim to be Asgard’s Queen, do you not?”

“Yes, I am Loki’s wife.” Katirya replied proudly. 

“Well, you cannot be in two places at once, can you? Does this mean you will be leaving him?” Merkth spoke snidely. 

Katirya stared at him a moment, then laughed. “No, I have made arrangements already. My brother, Micarian, shall rule in my stead when I am not here. I know I can trust him to return order to the lands. I have heard far too much to allow the present conditions to continue. My brother has reported to me the conditions that the people exist in; I cannot believe the level of taxes this Council has levied. And for what purpose? So you can eat and be merry? Putting the burden of the cost on the people? I will no longer tolerate it. While I cannot be here all the time, my brother shall be able to facilitate the changes that are necessary.”

The guards standing around started to applaud loudly. The noise attracted people in the halls, who quickly began to enter the room. Seeing Katirya, wearing the Cronuth Stone upon her brow standing at the head of the table, they joined in, adding to the applause. 

As the noise increased, people started to crowd towards the center table. Several of the council members exchanged quick glances. Suddenly afraid, they rose and started to slink towards the doors. 

Katirya lifted one eyebrow as she noticed the slow exodus. “I do not think so. Guards!” 

The Cartherion guards quickly blocked the exits. 

Katirya considered her options. There were close to fifty members of the Council present that would need to be held accountable for their actions. She could simply lock them all up while they figured out what to do, or let them leave. A glance at the other people who had entered into the room, gave off the impression of an angry mob. These people wanted retribution for the actions of the Council. 

“Lock them up for now,” Katirya finally ordered the guards. “We will make arrangements to hear the people’s complaints against them, and allow them the chance to reply before I decide their fates.”

The combined troops of Cartherion and Asgardians quickly rounded all the Council members up, escorting them to a secure location. As the last left, Katirya looked at her companions. “Suggestions?”

“There are thirteen families, correct?” Hogun asked. 

“Correct,” Micarian replied. “Though some are not as bad as others. I regret to say that my family ranks as one of the worst.”

“I suggest we ask the people to list their complaints. We can sort them by families and deal with it that way. This allows the people to have their say, yet will help us to keep it somewhat organized. It truly appears to be rather a mess.” Hogun offered his idea. 

“I agree, it is a mess, and I will be the first to admit that I am ill prepared for this. While I was brought up being told I was going to rule, they neglected to teach me anything like this.” Katirya replied. 

“Then it is fortuitous that you brought me along with,” Hogun grinned. “I am more than able to deal with this manner of problem as I have had issues similar to this back in my homeland. I propose we begin the hearing process in the morning, but allow the people to begin filing their complaints now. Is there a larger hall we might use?”

“The Grand Hall, it will hold several thousand.” Micarian replied. 

“Then, we should set it up so that there is a station for each family. The people can make their complaint to that station, where we can assign someone to read through and formulate the formal complaints. I will offer my services to oversee that,” Hogun said. 

“Mica, you know the families fairly well, correct?” Katirya asked. When he nodded his assent, she went on. “Then you work with Hogun tonight with this process. I would like to begin the hearings first thing in the morning. The sooner we conclude this business, the better. I will help as I am able, but I fear my knowledge of the families is limited.”

Word of the disbandment and trial of the former Council members spread quickly through the town, and hundreds of people filled the Grand Hall. Petitions were quickly filled out, listing the transgressions of each Council member. Hogun’s suggestion allowed for a fairly smooth collection of petitions of complaint against various council members. Within a few hours, the lines had died down, and people were wandering off. 

The following morning saw the sun rise to a happier mood within the town. The people were hopeful that this new rule would bring about better days. People began to file back to the Grand Hall to await the trials of the Council members. 

As Katirya entered, escorted by Hogun and her brother, a silence fell, then a slow cadence of clapping began, keeping in time with her steps as she moved to the front of the room. 

“Well,” she whispered to the two men, “it would seem we are meeting the approval of the people.”

“Did you expect anything less?” Micarian asked. 

“From what we have seen of the state of affairs here, I am not surprised.” Hogun added. “The complaints were many, but all in the same theme. The level of corruption here is horrible.”

A table had been set up in the front, with chairs for Katirya, her brother and the Warriors Three. Volstagg and Fandral were already seated, waiting on Katirya. They rose as she approached, waiting for her to be seated. 

Fandral had taken the time to organize the room. He had sectioned off the room, and set up thirteen tables, one for each family. The tables were piled with the lists of complaints against the Council members of that family. 

As each person entered the Grand Hall, they were asked to declare which family they were from, and then pointed towards that section of the room. 

Once everyone was settled, Katirya rose. “The Council has been irresponsible to you, my people. I give you the power to read the complaints against each member of your family and determine what the punishment shall be. Once you have completed this task, you will report your findings to me and my brother and we shall determine if it is just.”

A rumble of surprise erupted from the crowd. 

One man finally spoke up. “You mean we get to decide?” 

Katirya nodded. “Yes, it is you they have wronged. It is up to you to decide. I will simply review your findings, and if I find that the punishment fits the crime, so it shall be. I would ask that each family select a team, and a leader to go through these complaints, but I feel you should each have a say in what their punishment ought to be.”

Given the freedom to make a decision, the groups were quick to get to work. As each section began to organize, Katirya and her companions began to wander between the groups, offering advice when asked. Council members were brought forth to each table, to answer to the complaints. Each committee deliberated over the crime, and developed plans for retribution or punishment as was deemed fair. 

Within a few hours, each group had concluded their work, and presented their findings to Katirya. She had listened carefully to each recommendation, making a few adjustments, but maintaining the essential findings of each group. 

Midday saw the conclusion of the event, with the people being satisfied in the final judgments. There remained only one problem – the missing council members, the ones who had taken Thor and Jane. 

Katirya was contemplating how she would present the problem to the people, trying to explain that their crime went beyond the borders of Cartherion, when one man approached her. 

“My Queen?” He spoke respectfully, bowing low. 

She looked at him, not recognizing him. Micarian whispered his name in her mind. 

“Thantal”

“Thantal, what is it?” Katirya spoke.

Surprised that the Queen knew him, the man smiled. “It is only, well, I do not wish to complain…”

“But?” Katirya prompted.

“What of the ones who are missing? What of your father, and sister? And Hadriath?” Thantal rushed through the names; almost as if he was afraid she would get mad as he was bringing up her family members. “They will be punished too?”

“An excellent point, and are correct; they still need to answer for their transgressions. I hope you will trust me to see to them?” Katirya replied. “I feel their crimes extend beyond just what they have done here. They are currently holding hostage my husband’s brother, and a mortal from Earth.”

Thantal nodded. “Given the method which you used to deal with the majority of the council, I feel I can speak for everyone, and say that we do trust you.” Several people behind him nodded their assent. 

“My brother, Micarian, shall be left in charge when I am gone.” Katirya answered him, knowing that she was leaving things in capable hands. “He will know how to contact me should I need to return.”

Looking at the Warriors Three, she asked, “Are we ready to return to Asgard?”


	10. Manipulation

Chapter 10: Manipulation

**•£• Loki •£•**

The instant Katirya left, Loki noticed the emptiness. He had not realized how much he had come to depend on her presence. And with Thor missing, it was even worse. He had never expected these feelings. He knew that she was well protected, and from their brief visit there, he was not overly concerned. Cartherion was a mess, but the potential for danger was limited, especially with Thanos not there.

“You are going to wear a hole in the carpet, my King.”

Sif’s voice broke through his thoughts. He looked down at his feet, surprised that he was indeed pacing. “I am sorry.”

“There is no need to be sorry. I understand. I am worried as well.” Sif admitted.

“Kiri will be safe, she has the Warriors Three, her brother and a guard.” Loki pointed out, moving to pick up a table that had been tossed over in the room. He could hear the sounds of Darcy and Katirya’s brothers working in another room.

“It is not Kiri we speak of, is it?” Sif asked.

“Where can he be?” Loki’s fist slammed into the table. “I do not understand why he has not escaped. That is the issue that concerns me the most. The last time he was stuck somewhere, it was on Earth, when Odin took away his powers. Could Thanos do that?”

“I know not, but you do bring up an interesting issue, combined with the fact that Thanos has them in hiding, Heimdall can find no trace of them.” Sif told him what she had learned from her brother. “Do you truly think he took them to Hel?”

“Where else would they be? Why would he provide a list that points to that location unless that is where he wants me to go?” Loki was pacing again.

“We have a visitor,” Sif spoke quietly, pointing to the woman standing in the doorway.

Loki whirled to see Jane Foster standing there. “Jane!” Relief flooded his voice. “Where is Thor? Is he with you?”

Jane stared at him, saying nothing at first. “You are Loki?”

Loki gaped at Jane. “Of course I am Loki. Who else would I be?”

“I have been instructed to give a message to Loki. Since you are Loki, here is the message,” Jane paused. “You are to travel first to Earth with the one known as Katirya. Find the one known as Erik Selvig. He is to travel with you to Hel. Once you are there, you will be given further instructions. If you do not do this, your brother will not survive.”

“Earth? And why Erik?” Loki was surprised at the odd instructions. His frustration came out in the form of rapid questions. “And then I am to go to Hel? Why can I just go there first? What difference does Selvig make?”

“Those are the instructions. You are to follow them.” Jane walked out of the room.

“Wait!” Loki ran after her. Once he reached the hall, he looked, but there was no sign of Jane Foster. “Where did you go?” He bellowed.

Sif joined him. “Well, that was odd.”

“Odd? That is the best you can come up with?” Loki walked away, heading towards the Bifrost. “I am going to go find Erik, though why Thanos wants him is beyond me.”

“Loki! No!” Sif shouted, running after him. “You cannot go alone!”

“I can, and will! I will not wait for Kiri. To bring her anywhere near Thanos is a mistake. She will be safe here, when she returns. You are not to tell her where I have gone.” Loki ordered Sif as they ran towards the Bifrost.

“Loki, stop. Think this through. He is dangerous. You know that.” Sif pleaded with him. “I cannot believe I am trying to stop you.”

“Yes, it has always been your wish to see Thor as the King, hasn’t it? I was never good enough. Well, if I do not find your precious Thor, he will never have a chance to take the throne.” Loki’s voice was deadly calm.

“Loki, I was wrong about you. I have come to realize that. Yes, I always did expect Thor to be the King, but we all did. Odin made his preference quite obvious, and if we all followed his lead...” Sif shook her head, “then I am sorry for that, but I have seen that you are as good. You are a good king.”

“Really? As good?” Loki sneered. “That is supposed to make me feel better? I think, Lady Sif, that you need to go back there, help the others straighten up. I am going to find my brother.”

Sif matched his pace, refusing to turn back. “I cannot allow you to go alone. You heard what Jane said. They expect you to travel with Kiri. I can go with you, pretend to be her.”

Loki stopped, looking at Sif. “You would do this?”

“I love Thor. He may never accept that, but I would do anything to save him.” Sif replied honestly.

“It might not work. Thanos might be able to see through any illusion I create.” Loki warned her.

“It doesn’t matter. I want to help.” Sif insisted.

Loki held out his hand, “Truce?”

Sif accepted his outstretched hand, “Truce.”

**•∂• Darcy •∂•**

Darcy straightened up from the cleaning. Looking around, she noticed that Loki was no longer pacing outside the room she was in. “Anybody see where Loki went?”

Sean shook his head. “No, why?”

“I dunno. But I thought I heard Jane’s voice just a moment ago.” Darcy scratched her head. “But that can’t be, can it? I mean, Thanos has her, right?”

“Yes, he does. I doubt he would send her here. But we can go find out where Loki went,” Sean headed out into the hall.

“Sif’s gone too!” Greiwaldt noted.

Sean and Greiwaldt exchanged looks. “No, they wouldn’t, would they?”

“Would what?” Darcy asked, completely confused.

“Go to try to find Thor. I’ll bet that’s why Loki sent Kiri off to Cartherion, to keep her busy while he went looking for his brother.” Sean surmised.

“Wait, you think Loki did that? Why…?” Darcy looked at the brothers. “And that list was fake. I thought we all agreed on that, so where would he go? The last Stone is probably somewhere else, like the moon, or Saturn or something.”

‘This isn’t about the Stone, Darcy,” Sean looked at her. “This is about his brother. Thanos knows how to push Loki’s buttons. We’ve seen that before. You’ve seen it, on Earth.”

“You’re right, but I don’t get it.” Darcy thought about what they said, remembering the attack on Earth that Loki had been responsible for.

“Simply put, Thanos wants Loki. He will make him pay for his screw up on Earth. Thanos expected more… a lot more.” Sean explained. “He expected to have Earth handed to him on a silver platter, and with it, the Tesseract.”

“Well, he can’t help it that the Avengers were there. I mean, like, they saved everything.” Darcy pointed out.

“Thanos doesn’t care. It was not what he wanted. And don’t forget, he wants Kiri too. He will do anything he can to get both of them. Holding Thor as a hostage is his way of trying to get Loki mad. And it seems like it worked, since he is gone. Let’s go see what Heimdall can tell us,” Greiwaldt sighed. “I can’t see him anywhere, can you?”

Sean shook his head. “No, neither him or Sif.”

“How can you guys just see things? That is one cool thing I wish I could do. And then how do they hide?” Darcy asked.

“One day, humans will learn, but for now, you will simply have to accept that we can do this.” Sean answered.

“Heimdall!” Greiwaldt called out as they reached the portal. “Where did Loki go? And the Lady Sif? And do not try lying. We know they went somewhere.”

“Jane Foster was here.” The sentry of the Bifrost replied, not responding to the questions.

“JANE! Where is she? Is she all right?” Darcy shrieked with joy. “I told you I heard her voice!”

“No, she is no longer here, and her mind is still lost.” Heimdall replied grimly.

“What was Jane doing here?” Sean asked.

“She brought a message for the King.”

**~§~ Lady Sif ~§~**

“I cannot believe he did that!” Sif appeared in the portal.

“Sif!” Everyone shouted in unison.

“Where were you?” Darcy asked.

“With Loki, and he sent me back here. I cannot believe he is going alone. Thanos will kill him!” Sif replied angrily.

“Going where? Where is he going? Where were you?” Sean pelted her with questions.

“We were on Earth. He went to get Selvig. Now, he’s going to Hel. Jane Foster…” Sif started.

“Was here. We know that.” Sean interrupted.

“Yes, Jane arrived with a message that said Loki was to take Kiri and go to Earth. There he was to collect Erik Selvig and travel to Hel.”

“Erik? Why Erik?” Darcy asked, clearly puzzled.

“That is what Loki wanted to know, but Jane would not explain. I do not know why, but those were the instructions. I suggested to Loki that I pretend to be Kiri. He agreed, or at least I thought he agreed. As you can see, he obviously did not. We went to Earth, found Erik, then I ended up back here,” Sif finished, clenching her fists in anger.

“So he’s in Hel now?” Greiwaldt prompted.

“As far as I know. That is where he was supposed to go with Erik.” Sif shook her head. “I do not understand that part. What good is Erik to him?”

“Erik is a scientist, like Jane. Erik was helping him, or rather helping Loki build a portal for the Chitauri on Earth. Thanos must want something more from him.” Sean offered a possible explanation.

“And Ian. Is Ian still on Earth?” Darcy was suddenly concerned about her boyfriend.

“No.” Heimdall answered cryptically.

“No?” Darcy wailed. “Where is he? What happened?”

Heimdall looked solemnly at Darcy, “He went with Loki and Erik Selvig.”

“I never thought I would ask this, and not be happy, but is Loki in Hel?” Sif asked as Ian appeared in the portal.

Heimdall did not reply.

**~ß~ Katirya ~ß~**

“Ready?” Katirya asked the Warriors Three.

They nodded in return.

“Heimdall, we are ready to return.” Katirya spoke, and they were whisked away via the Bifrost back to Asgard. “Well, I did not expect quite a welcoming party,” she spoke when she saw the group in the portal chamber.

“Looks like everyone is here, except Loki.” Darcy remarked.

“What do you mean, except Loki?” Katirya demanded. “Where is my husband? Don’t tell me he took off on his own.” She darted a glance at Sif.

“Don’t blame me. I tried to go with him. He picked up Erik, then dumped me off here.” Sif explained.

“Erik? He took Erik? Where did they go?” Katirya asked.

“Hel.” Several voices spoke the one name.

“Hel?” Katirya threw her head back in exasperation. “I cannot believe he fell for that. Thanos truly knows how to get Loki to react.”

“What do you mean?” Greiwaldt asked. “Although, that is what Sean and I felt. Thanos knows Loki too well.”

“He’s sending him on a wild goose chase. He knows Loki wouldn’t bring me. That was part of the message, wasn’t it?” Katirya asked.

“How did you know?” Sif looked at her suspiciously.

“Simple, Thanos still wants me. He also wants Loki. He knows Loki wouldn’t bring me, so he sent Loki off on some wild task thinking I will get upset and take off after Loki.” Katirya explained.

“So, you’re not going to Hel? After Loki?” Darcy was confused.

“No, that is the LAST place I am going. Besides, it is not where Thanos has Thor.” Katirya announced.

“You know where he is?” Sif asked, excitement in her eyes. “You know where Thanos is holding Thor?”

“I think so. If I’m right, he’s on Earth somewhere.” Katirya replied.

“Earth? But Loki just went there.” Sif pointed out.

“But not to find Thor, right?” Katirya asked. When Sif nodded, she went on. “Thanos didn’t say anything about Thor being there. He simply wanted him to bring Erik to him, supposedly on Hel. That part I do not understand. What else is he planning? We need to figure that part out, but I am fairly certain Thor is confined somewhere on Earth.”

“Earth… “ Sif repeated. “Why Earth?”

“Yes, Earth. That is the only logical place he could be. On Earth, his powers are reduced, although I doubt he has ever noticed it. If Thanos is able to strip him of any of them, he stands a better chance on Earth than anywhere else.” Katirya explained.

“How do you know this?” Sean looked at his sister curiously.

“My father… rather, our father,” Katirya corrected herself, “told me. Thanos knows how to use Odin Force. Taneleer doesn’t know where or how he learned it, but he was fairly certain that Thanos knows the secret. We need a plan.”


	11. Hel and Back Again

Chapter 11: Hel and Back Again

•£• Loki •£•

Loki looked around. The black walls seemed to extend forever, creating a sense of eternity. No gates or doors could be seen. Hel was not one of his favorite places to be. He personally felt being around dead people wouldn’t be the best thing to do, and judging from the guardian of Hel, he was fairly sure it explained their eccentric behavior. 

“Where are we?” Ian finally got up the courage to ask. 

Loki lifted one eyebrow, staring at the young man who had grabbed onto him at the absolute last second as he was leaving Earth with Erik Selvig. 

“I mean, like, is this where we were going?” Ian, uncomfortable with the extended silence from Loki, spoke up once more, clearly nervous. 

“You came along, why?” Loki finally spoke. 

“I, uh… I,” Ian stammered.

“Give the boy a break, Loki. He’s confused. Darcy left with you, then you show back up again, with no Darcy.” Erik snapped at the King of Asgard. 

“Yes, this was my intended destination,” Loki finally answered Ian’s question. “I am trying to save my brother.”

Erik asked, “Where is Sif?”

Loki laughed. “I sent her back to Asgard.” He knew the Lady Sif was angry with him right now, but he felt she was better off in Asgard than down here. He felt fairly sure Thanos would eat her alive if he saw her, and she had none of the abilities Katirya had. 

“So, what do we do now?” Ian asked. “Just sit around and wait?”

“I am not a frequent visitor here…”

“Loki, what a pleasant surprise,” A woman’s voice purred from behind them. Loki was definitely not liking Hel at the moment. 

He whirled to stare at the voluptuous woman standing there. She was tall, as tall as he was, with long fiery-red hair. She was barely dressed in a black velvet gown that hugged her curvaceous body, revealing much of it. Way too much if Ian’s gaze was anything to go by. 

“Hello, Hela. You are looking well.” He finally spoke. 

“As are you,” Hela’s gaze raked Loki’s body, almost as if she wanted to devour him. 

Loki laughed, “You certainly have not changed.”

Hela pouted, “I hear congratulations are in order for your recent nuptials.” She moved closer to him, placing her arms around his shoulders and pressing into his body to whisper softly in his ear, “and an heir. My, you work fast. You are always welcome to visit me, if you should become bored with your new bride.”

Loki carefully extricated himself from Hela’s embrace, pushing her away to arm’s distance. “I shall try to remember that, but somehow I do not imagine myself becoming bored with Kiri.”

Hela laughed huskily, “Yes, she is a bit of a firebrand, isn’t she?”

“You know her?” Loki asked. 

“I know of her. Beythran hasn’t stopped talking about her since she arrived,” Hela rolled her eyes. 

Loki immediately thought of Frigga. 

“No, she’s not here.” Hela spoke before he could even ask. 

“Not here? Then Valhalla?” Loki asked hopefully. 

“I do not have a clue, since I am not allowed out of here,” Hela made a face, clearly unhappy with the situation. “So, why are you here?” She turned her attention on Erik and Ian. “And why are they here? They are not ready yet.”

Loki threw back his head and laughed. “You make them sound like something you are cooking.” His face sobered as he considered his true purpose for coming here. “But I was told to bring Erik here. Ian simply happened to come along for the ride. I am supposed to meet Thanos. Is he here?”

“No, he isn’t.” Hela pouted again. “He’s not been around for quite some time. Why did he tell you to come here?”

“He has Thor,” Loki let out a sigh. “I was hoping that he brought him here. As to why he wanted Erik…” he shrugged, “I do not have a clue. He also wanted me to bring Kiri, but I sent her off to Cartherion.”

“How sweet of you, so thoughtful to keep your dear wife out of harm’s way,” Hela spoke sarcastically. “Although I am fairly sure she could stop Thanos without mussing a single strand of her gorgeous hair.”

“Probably,” Loki admitted, “but I feel better knowing she is nowhere near him. Now, about Thanos…”

“Well, he hasn’t been here in quite some time,” Hela replied sullenly, “and none of his minions have been around, either. You are the first live people I’ve seen in some time.” 

“Damn!” Loki felt like punching something, then noticed Hela was advancing on Ian. “Hela, leave him alone.”

“As you wish,” Hela shrugged her shoulders, turning her smoldering look on Erik. She changed directions crossing over to him; putting her hands on his shoulders she began to caress him. “How about leaving this one with me? He’s almost ready. I could use a little fun.”

Erik tried to step away from her, but was not able to. His feet seemed to be stuck. 

“Hela let him go. You cannot have either one. At least not now. You said yourself that they weren’t ready.” Loki put his hand on Hela’s shoulder, forcing her to turn around to face him. “Now, I need to find my brother. Thanos sent me here. You are certain he is not here?”

“I already told you, Thanos has not been here…”

“I do apologize for being late,” Althanas’ voice came from behind Loki. 

Loki spun around to face him. “Where is my brother?”

“Patience. All in good time,” Althanas looked around, noticing Erik and Ian. “But first, where is my daughter?” 

“Kyrath took off with you.” Loki reminded him.

“Not her, that girl is foolish. She is the reason I am late. I am talking about Katirya; you were instructed to bring her with, not that one,” Althanas pointed to Ian. “Why is he here?”

“Why does everyone keep asking that?” Ian finally spoke up. “I came because I need to find Darcy.”

“Darcy, Darcy…. Darcy?” Hela repeated the name, and then shrugged. “Sorry, she is not here either. But we have Althanas now. Will he suffice?”

Loki ignored her, “Katirya is not your daughter, and you know that. Now, where is my brother?”

“Since you failed to do as you were told, we shall have to punish you. I will take this one for now,” Althanas pointed to Ian, “along with Selvig. At least you got that part right. Now go back, collect Katirya, and meet us in Niflheim. You have one hour to do so, otherwise they will be permanent residents of Niflheim.”

“Oh, goody! New residents for Niflheim!” Hela crowed. 

“Hela, they will NOT be staying!” Loki shouted. “Althanas!” 

But, Althanas was gone, along with Erik and Ian. 

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

“So, where on Earth would they be?” Darcy asked. 

Katirya considered the question for several minutes before replying. “I am not sure, but that is the only place I think Thanos would hide Thor. He can’t move him far, and he can’t move Mjölnir, at least I do not believe he can.”

“Good point!” Sif chimed in. “Odin was pretty clear on that.”

“But Earth is rather large, I mean, there are so many places you could hide,” Darcy pointed out. 

“Who was it that came to get Thor?” Katirya asked Darcy. “I know they pretended to be me, but any clue who it might have been? I cannot imagine Thanos came himself, and we can pretty much rule out my sister. I do not believe she has the ability to move people. That leaves it to Althanas or Hadriath.”

Darcy considered Katirya’s question carefully. “Well, she didn’t say anything right away. I remember that. I think she stared at Thor for a long time, at least it seemed like a long time, then said they’d taken Loki. Does that help?”

“Quite a bit,” Katirya replied. “I know Hadriath is not a Seer, so this person had to be able to read minds. Unless Thanos really went, it had to be his brother, Althanas.”

“What difference would that make?” Sif asked. 

“Hadriath has rarely left Cartherion, so his knowledge of Earth would be limited. Althanas, on the other hand, has traveled to Earth often. He would boast of his exploits in a place called Las Vegas. Do you know much about this place?” Katirya asked Darcy. 

“Las Vegas? You have got to be kidding me. That is, like, one of the craziest places on Earth. Did he say what he did in Vegas, like why he went there?” Darcy asked. 

“Let’s just say he wasn’t known for being a faithful husband to my mother. He was quite boastful of his conquests, claiming he used his magic to attract these women.” Katirya replied with a sigh. “So, is there any place where they might be able to hide Thor?”

“Honey, you could hide a hoard of three-headed aliens in Vegas and no one would notice.” Darcy shook her head. “There are so many weird things there…”

“Are you saying Thor is weird?” Sif broke in. 

“Uh, no, but he doesn’t exactly dress like most people on Earth.” Darcy stated the obvious. “In fact, you guys wouldn’t look out of place in Vegas in your gear, either. You would all blend right in.”

“Well, that is comforting to know,” Sif replied. “We can find Thor more easily then.”

“Now, I did not say it would be easy. I mean, that place is nuts. They could be anywhere.” Darcy answered. “Of course, mew-mew would be harder to hide. You say no one else can use it? Can anyone, like, carry it for him?”

“No, Mjölnir can only be wielded by Thor. None other, unless they are worthy, can lift it.” Hogun spoke firmly. “And if Thor does not have it, he will have reverted to a mortal form.”

“So he cannot even call it to him.” Sif shook her head. “Once they take it away from him, and we are simply assuming they have since we do not know for certain, it will be stuck there. They cannot move it. I wonder if they know that?”

“Trust me, they would have planned for that. Thanos is not stupid. He figured out how to get Thor to go with one of them in the first place. He would most likely wait until he had him where he wanted him, then take the hammer away,” Katirya reasoned. “So, wherever they’ve hidden Thor away, the hammer has to be nearby. I wonder…” Katirya paused, “is there any way to detect Mjölnir? Other than to have Thor call it to him?”

“Well, it can destroy vampires,” Fandral offered. “And it has been able to drain off radioactive energy.”

“Great, so all we need is either a vampire or some nuclear waste and we can find Thor,” Darcy looked at them with amusement. “I mean, like, doesn’t everyone carry that around?”

“Vampires? Are there any left on Earth?” Volstagg asked. “I thought they were all destroyed a few hundred years ago.”

“It was generally thought they were, but a small remnant population managed to escape. I think they can still be found. Shall we go try to find one?” Hogun asked. 

“I think we’ll do better with the nuclear waste. A little easier to control and carry around,” Katirya pointed out. “Earth relies on nuclear energy in some locations, so we can easily find some.”

“Great, we’re gonna go pick up a handful of radioactive material, and just, what, walk around Vegas calling out for mew-mew?” Darcy looked at them like they were all crazy. 

“Sure, why not?” Sif asked. “You said things are strange there anyway, how odd will that look?”

Darcy shook her head in amazement. “I guess it all depends on how much nuclear waste you plan on bringing, and how you plan to carry it?”

“We shall not require much,” Katirya replied. “And I can easily create a containment field for it. Where can we find it?”

“This is where we could really use Jane or Erik, they would know that.” Darcy replied. “But if we can get to a computer, I can look it up. There is bound to be something out in that general area somewhere.”

“Heimdall?” Sif turned to look at her brother. “Can you locate any of this nuclear waste? Either that, or send us back to Jane’s apartment. How far is this Vegas from there?”

“Well, it’s several hours by plane.” Darcy offered. 

“That is not a problem. We have the Stones with us, and I can use them to move us to this Vegas.” Katirya replied. 

“Then, shall we go? The sooner we find Thor, the better!” Fandral replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: A few comments on this chapter. Regarding Hel and the guardian, Hela. There are several references to the fact that Hela is Loki's daughter. The Norse mythology contends that she is his daughter from a previous life. The Marvel Comic Universe indicates she is his daughter as well, but in one comic, refutes this fact. I'll leave it to the reader to decide whether she is or not. Either way, I think being guardian of Hel would make one a little bit "off".


	12. Madness

Chapter 12: Madness

 

**_~∫ Thor ∫~_ **

 

“Why did you bring him?” Thanos screamed at his brother, pointing towards Ian.

 

“Loki came with him. I figured I might as well bring him, maybe he can help the doctor?” Althanas tried to explain.

 

“I do not care. I did not ask for him.” Thanos pointed towards the cell where Thor was. “Toss him in there.”  
  
Erik started to follow along with Ian, when Thanos put out an arm and stopped him. “Not you. I have a job for you.”  
  
“What help can I be? I am not doing anything for you, not after what happened the last time.” Erik was adamant.

 

“Oh, I think you might,” Thanos nodded to where Jane was sitting. The woman was simply staring off into space, a blank expression on her face. “I _might_ bring her out of that if you do.”  
  
“How can I believe you?” Erik demanded.

 

“You just have to trust me.” Thanos sneered at the man standing in front of him.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Erik asked.

 

“Find a way to move Mjölnir,” Thanos pointed towards where the hammer lay.

 

“Good luck with that,” Erik replied, laughing. “The only one who can use it is Thor. You have to be _worthy_ of the hammer, and it looks like you aren’t.”

 

“I AM WORTHY!” Thanos roared.   
  
“Then why can’t you move it?” Erik taunted Thanos. “Why do you need me to figure it out? If you’d left Jane alone, she might have been able to help you. She is a scientist.”

 

“She is a female, and therefore she is useless. Just like that one,” Thanos gestured towards Kyrath.

 

“Wait! I am not useless,” Kyrath snapped back, putting her hands on her hips. “You needed me back in Cartherion when my sister took off. And you need me now.”

 

“Really? Prove it!” Thanos challenged her.

 

“Who you gonna get to find my sister now, since he can’t,” Kyrath jerked her finger towards Althanas.

 

“You?” Thanos roared with laughter. “You couldn’t find your way out of the Cartherion Council Chamber. How are you going to find your sister?”  
  
“I can see her,” Kyrath lifted her chin defensively.

 

“Well, go find her,” Thanos ordered. “In the meantime, put that sniveling fool in with Thor,” he gestured to Ian, “and the good doctor can get to work on moving the hammer.”

 

Thor had heard the entire exchange. The fact that Thanos offered to restore Jane to her normal self lifted his spirits, but knowing that Erik Selvig and Ian were here now, disturbed him. He wondered what Thanos was trying to do. Why did he want Erik?

 

The door to his cell opened, and Ian stumbled in.

 

“Ian!” Thor moved to the young man’s side. “Are you injured?”  
  
Ian sat up gingerly, wincing as he put his hand down. “I don’t think so. Where are we?”  
  
“I do not know. What happened? How did you end up here?”  
  
“Loki came to get Erik Selvig. I just sorta went with, ‘cause I wanted to find Darcy. We went to some place called Hel,” Ian explained sketchily. “Next thing I know, Althanas brought us here, yelling at Loki to go get Katirya.”

 

“Loki? Why did he want Erik?” Thor was confused.

 

“Thanos told him to bring Erik and Katirya to Hel. And man, that chick that lives there, she is just plain weird,” Ian shook his head.

 

“Hela, you met her?” Thor was very confused. “Why Hel?”

 

The question was rhetorical, but Ian answered anyway. “Something to do with another place called Niflheim. Loki was warned if he wanted you back, he had to bring Katirya to Niflheim. What is Niflheim?”  
  
“A place worse than Hel,” Thor responded cryptically.

 

**_~ß~ Katirya ~ß~_ **

 

Katirya stared at the facility in front of them. The brief stop at Jane’s apartment had given Darcy time to look up the locations of the nuclear waste dump closest to Las Vegas.

 

They had traveled to the outskirts of the facility; a place called Yucca Mountain, and were standing there now. Darcy had assured her that they were fairly close to Las Vegas.

 

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Darcy asked skeptically. “I mean, how is this radioactive waste going to find mew-mew?”  
  
“Mjölnir will drain the energy from the waste when we get near it… at least, I hope it will.” Fandral replied. “I’ve seen it do it before, although Thor was carrying the hammer at the time.”  
  
“Well, we can hope it will do the same thing without Thor holding it. The hammer’s powers are not directly related to the person who wields it,” Hogun added.

 

“So, how are we going to get this stuff? The place isn’t exactly wide open. There are, like, guards everywhere!” Darcy exclaimed.

 

“Just follow me,” Katirya said, starting to walk down the hill boldly towards the gates of the facility.

 

“Uh, Kiri…” Darcy started running down the hill, slipping on the loose rocks. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

 

They were about fifty yards from the gates when a shot rang out, and the bullet hit the ground in front of them, kicking up dust. “Stop where you are!” A voice commanded them.

 

Katirya stopped and looked up at the guard in his perch atop the fence. “We mean no harm. I simply need to pick up a little sample of the,” she glanced at Darcy, whispering “nuclear waste?” Darcy nodded. “Nuclear waste. I need a little of it.”

 

“Sorry, ma’am. But you can’t have any. Now go away.” The guard barked back.

 

“Well, I am not leaving without it, so just let us be.” fluttering a hand towards the guard, Katirya resumed her march towards the gate.

 

“I said STOP!” the guard shouted, and sirens immediately began to wail within the facility. Guards could be seen inside the facility, running towards the gates.

 

Katirya looked at Darcy. “I thought you said this was ‘waste,’ as in garbage. Why are they protecting it?”  
  
“Um, I think because it is, like, dangerous.” Darcy grinned.

 

“To whom?” Katirya noted that the guards had erupted from the facility and were in the process of surrounding her group.

 

“Uh, humans, earth…? “ Darcy shrugged.

 

“Well, I have no intentions of letting it do any damage. Do you think I should tell them that?” Katirya asked.

 

“I get the impression they wouldn’t understand,” Fandral quipped as he looked around at the array of weapons trained on them.

 

“Seriously, put those down before someone gets hurt,” Katirya admonished the guards surrounding them.

 

A few of them looked askance at her. “Are you kidding, lady?” one finally asked.

 

“I only want a little bit of this waste. Now if you will excuse me…” Katirya started to move forward.

  
The guards raised their guns in warning. “Now, little lady, you just turn around and go back to wherever you came from, got it? Otherwise, we’ll be forced to shoot you.”

 

“I am not leaving without some of this waste, so please step aside.” Katirya once more began moving.

 

The first guard, shouted. “Shoot them!” and gunshots rang out.

 

“GET DOWN!” Katirya shouted, then planting one foot, she spun in a circle, one hand outstretched. The bullets bounced off a clear wall that suddenly appeared between the guards and Katirya’s group. Katirya completed one circle, then began a second. Now the dust around them swirled up, causing the guards to lift off the ground. Within seconds, they were contained in a small cylinder, while Katirya and her group were stood outside of it.

 

“Now, just stay there. I promise we will not take any more than we need.” Katirya marched into the facility.

 

Darcy stared at the guards, stuck in this clear cylindrical prison. “Wow! That was cool!”

  
**_•£• Loki •£•_ **

 

“What do you mean, they just left?” Loki stared at Heimdall.

 

“Yes, my King. They are searching for Thor. Queen Katirya felt that he is on Earth.” Heimdall quickly outlined the plan that the group had come up with.

 

“Vampires? Or radioactive waste? Are they insane?” Loki walked back towards the portal. “Send me there at once, wherever they went.”

 

“They started at Jane’s apartment. From there, I believe they were heading towards a place called Las Vegas,” Heimdall’s deep voice resounded through the chamber.

 

Loki closed his eyes and groaned. “I need to find them immediately. Can you locate them?”  
  
The sentry walked to the gateway to the universe. Staring out into it, he nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Send me there.”

 

The first thing Loki saw when he arrived at the nuclear waste facility was the clear container of trapped guards. “Interesting…”   
  
As he spoke, the whir of helicopters was heard overhead, and four branded with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo landed.

 

He gritted his teeth, realizing that Katirya was most likely already gone. He was about to call Heimdall to return him back to Asgard, when he noticed Fury jumping out of one of the copters. “Great, just what I don’t need.”

 

Fury ran up to him. “LOKI! What have you done now?”   
  
“Actually, it wasn’t me… this time,” Loki admitted.

 

“Then who? You are the only one standing here, with all the guards locked up in that… that…” Fury gestured towards the cylinder, “thing!”

 

“Probably my wife,” Loki answered. “I was trying to meet up with her.”

 

“Your wife? You mean that woman you were with back in Ireland? You married her? God help the Universe, especially if you have children.” Fury shouted.

 

“Actually, we are expecting.” Loki smiled brightly. “But, if you will excuse me, I am trying to locate said wife. Could you tell me where Las Vegas is?”

 

“Las Vegas? What would she want in Las Vegas? And what did she want here?” Fury demanded.

 

“I believe she had decided nuclear waste was easier to find than a vampire,” Loki replied with an innocent look on his face.

 

“Well, that explains why she came here, that’s all this place has – nuclear waste. But a vampire? They don’t exist.” Fury looked at Loki strangely.

 

“Actually, they do.” Loki spoke frankly. “But it would appear she felt it was easier to find nuclear waste, thus the trip here.” Gesturing towards the captured guards. “The guards seemed to have taken exception to her interest in the waste. I suppose we ought to let them out.”

 

Fury barely glanced at the guards, who were now pounding on the cylinder. “Hill! Get them out! So why would she be looking for either of these things?”  
  
“To find Thor, who went to rescue Jane.” Loki answered, a somber look on his face. “Thanos apparently has captured my brother, and also now has Erik Selvig and Ian.”

 

“How the hell did he get all of them? Especially Thor?” Fury shouted.

 

“Well, speaking of Hel,” Loki walked over, putting his arm over the other man’s shoulders, “I know a woman whom you just might like.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Fury pulled out of Loki’s hold.

 

“Well, Hel is where I was, and that is when Thanos got his hands on Erik and Ian. I had gone there, as instructed, although I had not brought Kiri with me, just Erik. Ian was an unexpected, um... _guest_. I guess you would call him.” Loki explained, knowing full well his answer was completely confusing, but that had been his intention.

“Ian was a guest? In Hell?” Fury’s mouth gaped open.

 

“Yes, you could say that. They are still there, unless he has taken them to Niflheim as he said he was. And actually it was Althanas who was taking them there, not Thanos,” Loki made sure to provide the correct information. “And I have to return there with Kiri, thus I am trying to catch up with her.”

 

“So, you’re saying your wife is trying to find your brother, using nuclear waste because that was easier than vampires? And that Ian and Erik are in Hell? WHY do I feel like something isn’t right with this?” Fury glared at Loki.

 

“Nothing is right with it. Not since Thanos got his hands on Jane Foster. But I honestly do not have time to chat. Since Kiri is not here, if you will just point me towards Las Vegas…”

 

“I am NOT going to take you to Las Vegas!” Fury shouted.

 

“Fine, I shall just find it myself. Heimdall!” Loki shouted in return, then disappeared as Heimdall opened the portal.

  
  



	13. Lost Vegas

Chapter 13: Lost Vegas

•£• Loki •£•

"Where is she now?" Loki stormed out of the portal.

"Las Vegas," Heimdall replied.

"Is there any way we can get to her before Fury does?" He approached the sentry.

"I do not believe Director Fury will find her. She is moving quickly, as if she knows where she is going, while he has no clue where she is nor why she is even there."

"That is true, for I myself do not quite understand her reasons." Loki sighed. "But I need to find her, and we both need to travel to Niflheim."

"As you wish, my King," Heimdall gestured towards the portal. "What of the others with her?"

"Leave them on Earth, or bring them back here. Your choice." Loki grinned, knowing that the Lady Sif and the others would not be happy with being stuck on Earth. "Now, on to this Las Vegas."

Loki walked back through the portal, arriving on Fremont Street in downtown Las Vegas. No one took any notice of the Norse God, which rather surprised him, until he noticed that everyone was staring up at a light show over the street.

"Excellent," he mumbled to himself, starting to walk down the brightly lit street. "Now, where does one find a wife who is carrying a container of nuclear waste?"

~ß~ Katirya ~ß~

Darcy stared at the small rock Katirya held. "That's the nuclear waste?"

"It is now," Katirya grinned.

They'd collected the waste, then traveled directly to Las Vegas. They were currently strolling down the strip outside of the Bellagio Hotel.

"Any idea where we might find Thor or Mjölnir?" Sif inquired, noticing that several tourists were gawking at them.

"Hey, lady. How much?" One man shouted at them.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Not for sale, dude."

Fandral halted, pointing up towards a brilliantly light billboard. Flashing neon lights proclaimed a new show, called 'BITE ME – A Vampire Revue,' was playing at the Stratosphere. "Why don't we go there? Wouldn't hurt to have a vampire along with, would it?"

"Perfect!" Katirya smiled at him. "Where is this Stratosphere?"

"Umm, I think it is this way," Darcy said, as she pointed back down the strip.

They hiked in the direction Darcy had suggested, reaching the hotel eventually. Several men were dressed up to resemble Dracula, advertising the show inside.

"Uh, I don't think these are real vampires," Darcy commented.

"Well, we shall take one with us just in case." Hogun grabbed one of the men.

"Say, they didn't tell me this was part of the job," the vampire tried to shrug off Hogun's grip. When he realized he couldn't, "I am getting double-time for this, right?"

"Yeah," Darcy spoke up, "double-time and a half, you good with that?"

"Sure!" The vampire responded enthusiastically, joining in willingly.

"Now where?" Sif asked.

"What are you babes looking for?" the vampire asked.

"Thor, or Mjölnir," Katirya answered.

"Thor? Like the real deal? The dude who has that hammer and summons lightning?" the vampire asked.

"Like, yeah. Him." Darcy shook her head. "We're never going to find him. This place is…"

"Madame Tussauds, at the Venetian," the vampire interrupted her. "They just opened the Avengers exhibit. You can find Thor there."

"What?" Everyone stared at the vampire.

"They got a wax museum there. The Avengers exhibit just opened, with Thor, Captain America and even Iron Man!" the vampire explained, excited to help.

"Perfect! Where is this place?" Katirya asked.

"The Venetian? Back that way." The vampire pointed back down the strip.

Hogun and Fandral grabbed the vampire, and the group marched back down the strip towards their new destination.

•£• Loki •£•

"Hey, man. You look just like Loki, ya know?" A drunken woman staggered up to Loki, grabbing onto his arm.

Taking a whiff of the alcohol, Loki attempted to step away from her. "You appear to be inebriated, my lady."

"Hee hee heeh," the woman giggled. "You called me a lady. Wait'll I tell my husband that. He'll never believe me…" she staggered, taking a stronger grip on Loki to steady herself.

Loki looked at her, wondering how to get rid of her, when a man spoke up.

"I see my wife's bothering you, sorry. She can't hold her liquor," a man walked up, apologizing. He looked closely at Loki. "That's an awesome costume you got there. You heading out to the new museum?"

"New museum? Why would I go to a museum?" Loki asked.

"The Avengers one. We were out there this morning. They got all the Avengers, well, not all, but they got Thor, Captain America…"

Loki cut him off, "Thor is there? Where is this?"

"At the Venetian, out on the strip," the man replied. "They don't have a Loki, though."

"How do I get to this Venetian?" Loki pushed the woman at her husband. "Here, take this."

"Take a cab," the man replied, staggering as his wife stumbled into him.

Loki took off at a run down the street. Seeing a cab at the stoplight, he jumped in the backseat. "Take me to the Venetian!"

Startled, the cab driver looked at him in the mirror. "Wow! You look just like Loki!"

"Thanks, now take me to the Venetian!"

"You got it mister!" The light turned green, and the cabbie slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The cab sped down the street. "How long you in Vegas for?"

"Until I find my brother," Loki replied, wondering why the man was trying to talk. "Just keep driving."

They pulled up to the front of the Venetian. "That'll be twenty bucks," the cabbie said.

"Sorry, no money," Loki got out, slamming the door. Looking around, he noticed a sign advertising the museum. Walking into the hotel, he headed towards the museum.

As he reached the front of Madame Tussaud's, he saw a group arriving from the other direction.

"KIRI!" He shouted across the crowded hallway.

Katirya paused, looking around, then seeing Loki. "Loki! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well, it appears you have been successful." She looked closely at him. "What happened in Hel?"

He quickly explained his brief visit, ending by telling her that they needed to go to Niflheim at once.

"No, not now. I think Thor is here. If we can find Thor, Thanos has nothing." Katirya explained.

"He has Erik, Jane and Ian," Loki pointed out.

"That is a slight problem, but I believe we can get them back. Let's see about Thor first."

"How do you propose to find Thor?" Loki asked. "And why here?"

"This is the absolute perfect place to hide him," Darcy chimed in. "I mean, like… he would blend right in, right?

"She does have a point," Loki admitted.

"And we have nuclear waste and a vampire. Kiri said that Thor can't be far from mew-mew, and we're going to use these to find the hammer," Darcy added.

"Nuclear waste and a vampire?" Loki lifted one eyebrow. "How were you planning on using these?"

Katirya shrugged. "I'm not sure, I was hoping they would trigger something with Thor's hammer. I know he cannot be far from it, and no one else could move it, right?"

Loki briefly remembered his attempt to pick up Mjölnir the time when Thor had been banished to Earth. "Correct," he admitted.

"Then, let's go in." Katirya started towards the entrance, when suddenly the rock she'd been carrying started to glow.

"Oh my god!" Darcy stared at it. "What is it doing?"

"They've got a bomb!" someone shouted.

People started screaming, only to be drowned out by the shriek of sirens.

"Fury!" Loki guessed. Grabbing Katirya, he pulled her into the museum.

"LOKI! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Fury's voice exploded over the cacophony of noise.

Ignoring him, Loki pulled Katirya deeper into the museum.

Katirya clutched his arm, "Stop! The hammer, it's right there!" She pointed to the wax figure of Thor holding a hammer.

"That's a wax…" then Loki saw the real Mjölnir at the foot of the wax figure. "You're right. THOR!" he shouted.

Thanos suddenly appeared in front of them. "I said, Niflheim!" and just as suddenly, he disappeared.

"What the hell!" Darcy shouted, having caught up with them. "Where did he go? And mew-mew! It's gone, too!"

"What?" Katirya stared where the real hammer had been sitting. "How did he do that?"

"Thor. Thor must have been here. Damn!" Loki shouted in frustration. "Kiri, we have to go to Niflheim, now. It's our only chance to rescue Thor. Do you have the Stones with you?"

Katirya nodded, patting the pouch at her belt.

"Loki, stay right there!" Fury shouted.

"Oh, crap!" Darcy muttered.

Loki scowled as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. burst into the room. "My sentiments exactly." He glanced at Darcy. "Rather describes this situation to a 'T'."Focusing his attention back on Fury, "I really must apologize for leaving, but we have to be somewhere. Prior commitment and all, I'm sure you will understand."

"No," Fury roared back. "I do not understand. You," then pointing to Katirya, "and especially you, are staying right here."

As he was shouting, the room filled with agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. blocking all the exits.

"We could just leave them," Katirya pointed out, "but I do believe we ought to deal with Mr. Fury, and set him straight."

"Is that even possible, given my past history with him?" Loki asked.

"We might need his help sometime… in the future… maybe…" Katirya shrugged.

"Fine. Mr. Fury!" Loki walked to confront the director. "I think we need to have a little chat."

Fury looked at Loki as if he had just sprouted two heads. "Chat? Do you think I want to chat?" he bellowed. "You and your wife just incapacitated an entire nuclear waste facility! Then you come here trying to steal the figures at the museum? That doesn't even take into account the helijets you sabotaged, and the mess you made back in New York!"

"Look, I am truly sorry about New York: as to the nuclear facility and the helijets, I think my wife can explain," Loki said.

"Sorry? SORRY!?" Fury shouted.

"Yes, he really is sorry." Katirya stepped up to join the conversation. "We will look into what we can do to fix it, but right now, we are in a bit of a hurry. As to the waste facility, I only took a small amount. I left everything intact… well, except for the guards." Katirya tried to look harmless, "I did forget about them. I can fix that." She raised her hand.

"NO!" Fury swatter her hand down

"That was not nice," Katirya looked at her hand. Then a mischievous look sparked in her eyes.

"Kiri, no…" Loki started, but realized he was too late.

The wax Avenger figures suddenly sprang to life. They each raised their character's weapons and began shooting at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, with Thor focusing on Fury. Instead of real ammunition, however, they were shooting out blasts of light and small clumps of wax.

Patrons in the wax museum started to scream at first, then laugh as the wax hit the agents and began melting down their faces. Rivers of various-colored wax dripped off the agents onto the carpet.

The Thor figure swung his hammer, aiming at Fury. At the last possible second, Fury ducked as the hammer flew through the air to slam into the wall. It hit the wall with a plop, and then slid down to the floor.

Loki closed his eyes momentarily, then opened them again, trying hard not to laugh at the mess the agents were in.

Fury was apoplectic. He started to speak, but words failed him. "You… you… !"

"Me?" Katirya looked at him innocently. "I really did try to explain, we don't currently have much time to deal with your issues…"

"MY issues?" Fury finally spit out. "My issues are with the pair of you. Now you are going to come along with me, or else."

"I'm sorry, but this will truly have to wait until later," Loki spoke coolly, still trying hard not to laugh. "My brother is being held by Thanos, and I need to take my wife along to help rescue him."

"I don't care about your brother!" Fury roared.

"But I thought you liked him?" Loki replied.

"I do, but right now we need to deal with this mess you two have created!" Fury barked.

Loki looked at Katirya, "Honey, I think we need to leave. I do not believe he is going to be reasonable at the moment."

"Agreed, perhaps when he's had a chance to cool off?" Katirya then looked at the others in their group.

"HEIMDALL!" Loki shouted, and seconds later, they were gone, leaving Director Fury and his wax-covered agents standing there, staring at the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank my friend, OldPingHai, for her inspiration and editing of this chapter. Second, I did post a Loki one-shot, Rage, that has some connections to this story.


	14. Betrayal

Chapter 14: Betrayal

~∫ Thor ∫~

Thor’s head ached horribly, and he felt groggy. His eyes fluttered open, and he winced as the light assaulted him, adding to his pain. Squinting, he saw Ian sitting there staring at him. “What happened?”

“They moved us. At least, that is what I think I overheard them saying when I came to,” Ian said. 

“Erik?” Thor struggled to sit up. 

“Over there.” Ian pointed. “He’s still out.”

Thor’s stomach started to roil as he sat up. “I think this was a mistake,” he said as he lay back down. “Why did they knock us out to move us? I cannot do anything, not without Mjölnir.”

“I’m guessing that was the point. With you out, they could make you lift and carry the hammer. You are the only one who can move it, right?” Ian asked. 

"Yes, I believe so. My father always said only someone worthy could wield it,” Thor confirmed. He decided to try to sit up again. This time, his stomach did not bother him as much. “I wonder where we are now?”

“Dunno, but we’re still stuck. I think someone must have been close to finding us for them to move us.” Ian’s voice sounded forlorn. “I wonder if I’ll ever see Darcy again?”

“We will get out of this, somehow. If I could only get my hands on Mjölnir …”

The door burst open, and Althanas strode into the room. “Ah, awake finally. We had to move you, and yes,” he glanced at Ian, “you are correct. Someone was near. But they will not find us this time. Loki only has minutes left to meet up with Thanos.”

“What happens if he does not make it on time?” Ian asked. 

“I get to kill one of you!” Althanas’ eyes glittered excitedly. 

“And what will that accomplish?” Thor asked, hoping he could figure a way to talk Althanas out of it. 

“To let them know we mean business.” Althanas’ challenged Thor. 

“I think my brother is well aware of the fact that you mean business,” he replied.

“Well, him and that stupid daughter of mine have been causing trouble down on Earth. That’s why we had to move you,” Althanas explained. 

“Earth? We were on Earth?” Thor latched onto that thought, if he had only known... but then, what could he have done? “So, if we were on Earth, where has he moved us? And what is the point? If he means to kill us, why does he not just do it and be over with it?”

“Because he wants Loki and that whore daughter of mine,” Althanas spat out. 

“Katirya is not your daughter. She knows Taneleer is her real father, so just get that thought out of your head. Speaking of daughters, is Kyrath still here? Is she still working for you?” Thor asked, still trying to distract Althanas. 

“It’s none of you business where Kyrath is.” Althanas started to think he was saying too much. Clamping his mouth shut, he started to pace back and forth. “So, who should I kill first? The doctor or this foolish young man?”

•£• Loki •£•

“How did they manage to move the hammer?” Katirya asked as they walked into the Bifrost chamber.

Loki shrugged. “As far as I know, only Thor can move it. I cannot image he would willingly work with Thanos, and speaking of him, we need to meet him in Niflheim. We are late as it is.”

“I’m going with!” Sif spoke up. 

“No. He was fairly clear that it was just to be myself and Kiri. He was not happy when Ian tagged along. Remember, he kept him along with Erik,” Loki reminded her. 

“Do we have a plan?” Katirya asked. “We know he wants both of us and the Stones. He has Thor. How much are we willing to part with?”

“The Stones?” Loki suggested. 

“That might be sufficient, since he has the gauntlet,” Katirya agreed. “I do not need them, but we cannot let him know that fact. I wonder if there is a way to render them useless?”

“Would that we had more time, let us just hope just giving him the Stones is sufficient to get him to send Thor and the others back. Heimdall?” Loki turned to speak with the sentry. “How closely can you watch what is going on? Would you be able to get us all out of there as soon as we give him the Stones?”

Heimdall considered it. “It is possible. I cannot be certain, of course, but I will do my best.”

“We shall have to chance it,” Loki replied. “Ready?” 

Katirya nodded. “Perhaps we won’t have to leave anything with him, although I would not be certain on that. We must not underestimate him, he is nothing like Fury.”

Loki grinned. “No, he is not that easy to fool.”

They entered the portal, appearing in Niflheim. No one was there. The rocky terrain was dark, with many spots where someone could easily hide. 

“So…” Loki looked around, staying close to Katirya. 

“YOU are late!” Thanos’ voice boomed. 

“I am truly sorry, but it is all my fault,” Katirya spoke up, looking around as she tried to locate the person that went with the voice. “Loki had a difficult time finding me.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I killed one of them already,” Thanos sneered as he walked out from behind an outcropping of rocks. 

Katirya and Loki exchanged a quick glance. 

‘Ian?’ Katirya thought.

Loki shrugged. He knew that of the three, Ian was the most expendable. “If you continue to do so, you will have nothing left to bargain with.”

“I do not need anything to bargain with. YOU are now both here, I have all that I want or need. Give me the Stones!” he demanded as he advanced on them. 

“I do not think so,” Katirya replied slowly. “Where is Thor? I will not hand over the stones until you release him.”

“You have no choice!” Thanos shouted. 

‘The gauntlet, do you see it?’ Loki asked Katirya.

‘No.’

Loki suddenly sent a blast of energy from his hands towards Thanos. 

“LOKI! What are you doing?” Katirya shouted acting alarmed at his behavior. 

Thanos suddenly dissolved. 

“I thought as much,” Loki said quietly. “Thanos, or whoever is here…”

Kyrath walked out. “It’s just little old me. Had you fooled, didn’t I, little sister?” 

“Kyrath, where is Thor? And the others?” Katirya asked. 

“You’re not getting them. Thanos did say we could kill one of the prisoners if you were late. I don’t know who Daddy decided on, but it doesn’t matter, does it?” Kyrath smirked. “You’re all going to die anyway.”

“What more does he want?” Katirya asked, sighing heavily. “Loki and I are both here, along with the Infinity Stones.” 

“You know… he wants you, although I don’t know why, when he could have me instead. And he wants those Stones, and Loki,” she crossed over to Loki, extending a hand towards him, running it down his shoulder to his hand. “I asked if I could have you,” she sighed. “Since she killed my husband, I need a new one. You look like you’d be lots of fun.” She looked at her sister. “Is he?”

“Kyrath, seriously?” Katirya rolled her eyes at her sister’s behavior as Loki pushed Kyrath away. 

“Sorry, Ky, but Thanos promised him to me,” Hela’s sultry voice came from behind Loki and Katirya. 

“Ladies, please, until Thor is released, nobody is getting anything,” Loki quickly sidestepped away from Hela, not pleased at her appearance. 

Kyrath huffed. “Between you and me, I don’t think he plans to let your brother go.”

“Really?” Loki looked at her mockingly. “You just realized that?”

“I told you she wasn’t the smartest of the family,” Katirya quipped. 

“I am too smart! You’re the dumb one.” Kyrath retaliated. 

“Girls, girls…” Hela stepped in between them. “No fighting…” then she eyed Loki. “Then again, fight away. I’ll keep him busy.” 

Loki backed away. “Kiri, I think we need to leave. If Thanos is not going to show up…”

“I am here…” Thanos appeared without warning. “Hela, leave!” 

Hela shot him a look, but finally flounced away. 

Loki wondered if he had been there all along. “Where is my brother?”

“In time, in time,” Thanos slowly moved towards Katirya. “Ah, lovely as always. You shall make an excellent mate for me.”

Katirya stepped away. “Where is Thor? And the mortals?”

“As your sister said, we’ve killed one of them,” Thanos looked at her, pretending to be sorry. “You were late after all.”

“I said I was sorry! I did not know you were finally ready to deal with us. You led Loki on a merry chase. Now, tell us where Thor is, or we are simply going to leave.”

“I will just kill them all,” Thanos replied. 

“And what will that get you? If you think you stand a chance of touching these stones, you had best release Thor and the mortals.” Katirya stared at Thanos as she spoke, her body rigid, challenging the man. 

“Fine!” Thanos sneered. Waving his hand, Thor and Erik appeared, bound in heavy chains. Loki was quick to notice that Ian was absent. “Now… where were we? Ah, yes…”

“Loki, no!” Thor shouted when he saw his brother. “Go back. I am not worth being rescued. He has stripped me of my powers somehow.”

“I know, but we can rectify that. Katirya is fairly sure she knows how,” Loki replied. 

“Did you really promise to do that, my pet?” Thanos chided Katirya. 

“Perhaps,” Katirya moved towards Thanos, a sly smile on her face. 

Loki looked sharply at Katirya. Clearly he had not expected this. What was she doing?

Kyrath laughed upon seeing Loki’s look, “You really should have listened to Jane. She was right all along.”

“Ah, yes, poor Jane Foster,” Katirya tried to look sympathetic, but not quite managing it. “She always did say that was all I wanted, the Stones. But, she was wrong about that. I wanted more, much more! You did bring her along, didn’t you?”

“Ah, yes, my pet.” Thanos replied. “Jane? Oh, Jane? You can come out now.”

Jane came into view, walking almost as if she were dead already. 

“You do have the Stones?” Thanos asked Katirya.

Katirya grinned. “Of course I do, ALL of them,” slowly she extracted six stones from her pouch. 

Thor and Loki exchanged looks, shocked that she had somehow managed to get all six stones. 

“All of them? When?” Loki was confused. “Where was the sixth?”

Katirya laughed. “You were all so foolish! I had that one all along. I just needed the Aether to complete the set, and you were so helpful Loki.” She tossed the six Stones in the air above her hands, and with a flick of her wrist, started spinning them. “So pretty, are they not? And so, so powerful…” She watched them for a few moments, transfixed with the color and motion dancing above her hands. Then, with a snap of her fingers, the Stones dropped into her hands. She closed her fist over them, staring intently at Thanos. 

“Ah, you are indeed perfect,” Thanos smiled benevolently on Katirya. “I am so sorry, Loki. But she is truly mine. She was intended for me all along. I do hope you won’t mind.”

Lies! Loki’s eyes clearly showed the betrayal he was feeling. Again. He had trusted her, loved her, and even married her. What kind of monster was she? His mind reeled with the idea that she had been playing him all along, with the sole intention of getting the Infinity Stones. WHY hadn’t he listened to Jane? Why had none of them listened to Jane? His life was littered with lies from others. His father had lied, his mother had lied, and even Thor had lied. Now Katirya had lied to him. The very fact that he had trusted her implicitly and made her his queen… it made this betrayal seem worse. 

His heart and mind were shattered. Odin had told him he could never rule. He clearly had been correct.

“Loki!” Thor shouted, seeing his brother’s reaction, realizing what he was thinking. “No! Do not think that!”

Katirya threw her head back and laughed. “Fools! You were so easy to dupe. Both of you.”

“Ah, my pet, I love how you led them around. I must thank you for delivering both of them to me. I shall enjoy watching them suffer for their stupidity, and their father’s attempts to suppress me,” Thanos spoke. “Now, just give me the Stones…”

“I do not think so,” Katirya’s look was mischievous. “I have something I want to do with them first.”

“Really? Will I enjoy it?” Thanos moved to stand next to Katirya, putting an arm around her waist. 

“I told you all before, all she wanted was the stupid stones.” Jane suddenly spoke lucidly. She looked directly at Katirya, her eyes clear. “But no one would listen to me, would they?” She turned towards Thor, walking up to him. “Not even you.”

“Jane!” Thor gasped, thrilled to see her once more back.

Katirya looked sharply at Jane, her face expressing the shock she felt at seeing Jane return to normal. “Did you…” she started to ask Thanos, trying to pull out of his hold, when Jane’s face went blank once more. 

Thanos looked down at Katirya, “No, my love. She is such an excellent puppet, is she not? Think of the things we can have her do to entertain us? And with the Stones, we can add Loki and Thor into the farce!” He threw his head back and laughed. 

In that instant, the rainbow effect of the Bifrost shimmered, pulling Thor, Loki, Erik and Jane out of Niflheim, leaving Katirya behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but the tale continues in Redemption.


End file.
